Forever Yours
by I. heart. Fnick. N. Figgy
Summary: Bella is a seventeen-year-old therapist-to-be. In her mind's eye, no one has a perfect life. That's why she's so attracted to Edward. He has the troubled look in his eyes that Bella loves. But what happens when Bella needs him more than he needs her? A.H.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay

**A/N: Okay. I love Twilight. It's addicting. This story is a tribute to Stephenie Meyer, by the way. She's my inspiration. : )**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, do you honestly think I would have time to be sitting here and writing this mediocre attempt at a fan story? Sorry. All credit for that goes to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. **

**Part One **

**Bella**

Forks, Washington was not my idea of home. I couldn't imagine myself settling down here. I didn't see how anyone could stand the dreadful rain spells, the awful smell of the middle-of-nowhere, or the sad excuse for a high school. So I couldn't call Forks home. I couldn't settle in Forks, that is, until I met Edward Cullen. After I met Edward, I could call anyplace he was home…

"Bells! Hurry up, or you'll be late for your first day of school!" Charlie called, tossing a pancake up in the air and missing it, once again, with the pan.

"You don't have to yell, Dad," I told him, grabbing the pan and flipping a couple of flapjacks for him. It was obvious that he wasn't a very… adequate cook. That's why I worried about him, being alone as he was for most of the day. There wasn't a whole lot of criminal activity in Forks, anyway, so he really wasn't needed.

"Thanks, Bella," he said in much quieter, more reasonable tone. "What would I do without you?"

"I don't know, Dad," I admitted, kissing his cheek and grabbing my coat off of the rack by the front door in one swift motion. "Probably the same thing you've been doing for the last seventeen years."

"Yeah. I was lost."

I actually laughed then, partly because of what he'd said, and partly because I was surprised that I'd managed not to hurt myself for an entire hour that morning. "OOF!"

"Are you alright, Bells?" Charlie shouted.

I'd thought too soon. "Fine, Dad. I'm fine."

"Okay. See you later." I had been living with Charlie for a total of three days, and he'd already gotten used to my clumsiness and total disregard for my surroundings. Great. "When you get there, just go straight to the office. They're already expecting you, Honey."

"Thanks, Dad. Bye."

"Bye, Bella. Oh! And don't forget to-"

"Call you right when school's over," I finished for him. I'd gotten this speech at least a hundred times over the expanse of the last three days and nights. By then I was ready to get out of the house, anyway. Even school was better than this third-degree.

"And you might want to look for-"

"Jessica, Angela, Mike, or Jake. I got it, Dad." I reached for the door, and was almost home-free when Charlie just had to speak _again. _

"Okay. And Bella?"

"W-h-at Dad?" This was really getting annoying.

"Have a good day."

Hopefully, that was all. Because that was all I heard. I never did understand how my borderline obnoxious mother, Renee, could stand to live with someone as introverted and careful as Charlie. In fact, I found it hard to believe that the two had been married at all.

But they had been. And, to the same affect, they had been divorced. Now THAT was believable.

"Bella Swann," I told the receptionist in the quiet, rundown excuse for a school office.

"Ahh, yes," the short, robust woman said, peering over her bifocals. "Chief Swann's girl, is it?"

I nodded curtly. "Yes. I am."

"Well, all righty, then," she continued, placing a stack of papers in my hand. "Here are your registration forms, class schedule, events calendar, and a couple of other things that might come in handy."

"Thank you." Short and simple. That was the way to handle these small-town people, or so I was convinced.

She smiled at me as she waved, a smile that I thought would overtake her chubby face had there not been so much of it.

"Later, then," I finished, already heading out of the room.

"Later."

**A/N: Hello, again, Mate. : ) Okay. So there's a reason this chapter is reeeeeally short. I wanted to see how people reacted to the story. So if you want another chapter READ AND REVIEW! R & R, as we fanfictioners would say. Pretty please. The faster you review, the faster the chapters come. Much thanks,**

**C.J.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys. MORE for this chapter, please. I'm seeing a lot of virtual cookies being tossed around nowadays, so how about I'll give you some virtual… cheesecake? Thanks. (And by the way, the entire story is from Bella's point of view. This chapter is more ABOUT Edward than it is BY Edward.)**

**Part Two**

**Edward**

Finding my classes in the smallest, most remote little high school on Earth was not exactly difficult, and I soon found that I would have lots of extraneous time on my hands between classes.

After a couple of weeks, things got pretty boring, to say the least. I had a small, secluded group of friends, which consisted of Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, and a couple of others. I liked Jessica all right, but the rest of the group I knew strictly on a friends of friends basis.

It didn't get any better that this in Forks, I had myself convinced. I had to repeatedly remind myself that this was what any other teenage girl would want: semi-popular friends, a distinct lunch table, a couple of crushing boys.

But as weeks turned into months, I found myself constantly craving more. Of what, I couldn't be certain. Suffice it to say I wanted a reason to live in Forks, besides the fact that I was being forced. Two weeks later, without any notice, I found that reason.

Trying to salvage the ten minutes before my next course for myself, I quickly made my way, through the bustling halls, toward the library. I desperately needed a book to preoccupy my time, seeing how I had so much time to waste these days. I hadn't the slightest idea what I wanted to read about. Just a book would do.

"Excuse me," I said quietly, avoiding eye contact. "Excuse me. OOF!"

"Oh!" the stranger corrected himself quickly, stooping to his knees and gathering my books and notebooks before I had a chance to catch my breath. "Terribly sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

I stared at him, mouth agape, physically and mentally unable to produce the words I needed to say. "Thank you" or "No problem" were both decent answers to his gentle confrontation. Instead, being the ungraceful klutz that I most definitely was, I said nothing at all.

"Edward Cullen," he said awkwardly, thrusting his hand out towards mine.

Amazingly enough, I managed to shake it. "B-B-Bella. Bella Swan," I answered, hoping he wouldn't notice the intense, inevitable blush that spread across my face. Then again, how could he not?

"Nice to meet you, Bella," he almost cooed, releasing my hand a fraction of a second later. "I'll be seeing you then?"

I nodded, rendered speechless by his presence yet again.

"Later," I whispered to myself, long after he had descended down shadowy hallway. "I'll be seeing you."

Just as I uttered these words, the bell rang. Class began. I had wasted the entire ten minutes talking to Edward Cullen. I felt it was time well-wasted.

TNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBRTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEB

"Where were you, Bells?" Mike asked, a genuinely curious look plastered on his face.

"Where was I when?" I asked distractedly, fumbling with the zipper on my turquoise knit sweater.

"Before calc. You're _always _early," he pointed out. I looked up now. He was accusing me. Or had he seen Edward and I talking?

"In the library," I lied.

"You're a terrible liar." This was definitely true.

"You're right." What was the point of lying about it anyway? It wasn't like Edward and I were doing anything illegal, or even anything wrong. We were simply talking, to him. To me, it was so much more. "I was just in the hallway. Talking."

"With whom, may I ask?" This was getting on my very last nerve.

"No one you know, probably," I covered. Lying was not in my best interest, apparently.

"It was Edward, wasn't it?"

So he _did _know Edward? "Yes. Why?"

"You shouldn't speak to him, Bella. You shouldn't speak to any of the guys outside of the group. They're just too… different."

"Whatever you say, Mike." I really wasn't in the mood for an argument, anyway. Let him have his way. But if there was one thing I was sure of, it was that I was not giving up on Edward yet. He was so intriguing, mysterious. He seemed dangerous, but safe. And I was determined to make him my personal case. I, Isabella Swan, aspiring therapist, was going to crack Edward Cullen somehow, someday.

**A/N: Remember: virtual cheesecake for all of you wonderful people who take time off of your busy schedules to stop and review this chapter. Please let me know if you have any ideas. **

**Also, I have a little challenge for you. Whoever can tell me what "TNEBD" stands for gets recognition and extra cheesecake!! : )**

**Much love to all,**

**C.J.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again, wonderful readers

**A/N: Hello again, wonderful readers. I didn't get very many reviews for the last chapter, but that's fine. This story is just about to spread its wings. **

**Before I start the next chapter, I have to say extra cheesecake to XoChelseaAmberXo and KeithHarkinFan for guessing the correct answer to the challenge. And a bucket of cheesecake for Oxygen.and.Cucumber for the amazazing review. Thanks, guys! Okay. Enough rambling.**

**Part Three**

**The Family**

Edward and I met up in casual situations over the next couple of weeks. It may have just been friends sitting down for a platonic talk every once in a while to him, but I was finding every excuse I could to see him. I started with simple things, such as asking him for the homework assignment, and, gradually, we worked our way up to whole conversations between classes, over the phone, and even at local hangouts.

I could tell that Mike and the others didn't approve of my spending so much time with the Cullens, but I couldn't help myself. Edward's smile, his voice, his radiant skin; they were slowly, but surely, hypnotizing me. He was entrancing. Certainly, I was addicted to him. And yes, at the time, I was in denial.

I kept telling myself that I could stop seeing him anytime I wanted. Then every time I tried, I found myself thinking about his beautiful smile, gentle nature, his perfect teeth. I imaged our first kiss, ridiculous as it seemed. I imagined how our hands would fit perfectly together, the way his golden eyes shined, making them inevitably unavoidable.

If it was possible to love someone in such a short time, then I had fallen head over heels in love with Edward Cullen. He was perfectly graceful, and amazingly charming, two qualities I could not say I possessed.

"Bella!" Mike spoke, interrupting my controversial daydream. "I _said _'Did you get the answer to number twenty-one?'"

"Ummmm…" I hadn't even been paying enough attention to know what we were talking about. "No. sorry, Mike."

"What's gotten into you, Bells?" he asked. I cringed. Bells. It was Renee's nickname for me. "Ever since you started hanging around the infamous Cullen Clan, you've been so… different."

I knew that it was true, but I couldn't help but feel like I'd been slapped in the face. Before I knew, all of the anger that I'd harbored my entire life surfaced at once. "Who made you the judge of my character, Michael Newton? Who says you can tell me who to make friends with? You're not my dad. Or my brother. Or even my cousin!" I ranted, feeling the blood rush to my face. "So butt out!"

Mike nodded softly, an embarrassed look on his face, as he turned back around to face the whiteboard.

I have always had, and will always have, an insane guilt problem. Sometimes were worse than others, depending on what I'd done. This time, the wait was minimal. I immediately felt guilty for yelling at Mike, and I felt the urgent need to apologize.

"All right, students. It seems we've wasted away an entire class period. See you tomorrow," Dr. Hopkins announced.

And the opportunity was gone as fast as it had come. Still, I just had to find a way to make it up to him.

TNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEB

"Bella? Bella Swan?" a singsong voice inquired, tapping my shoulder lightly.

"That's me," I answered, turning one hundred eighty degrees to face the short, pixie-like girl. Her skin was a beautiful porcelain tone, and her sparkling eyes expressed her pure bliss. "You must be Alice." She had to be a Cullen. The only Cullen I'd yet to meet, in fact.

"Correct," she trilled, shaking my hand quickly. "Edward has told me so much about you! You wouldn't believe how much he talks about you." She had to be mistaken. Edward and I were merely acquaintances. I couldn't see him liking me in any other way. He was simply to… wonderful. Like a dream that you never want to wake up from.

"Alice!" Edward scolded, hugging her thin shoulders to his chest. "You'll scare the poor girl away."

Impossible. A freight train couldn't have scared me away from him. "Oh, well… Hi. Hi, Edward. How are you?"

"Wonderful. Now," he spoke, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's… wonderful," I stuttered. "Well, I've got to get to class. Nice meeting you, Alice."

"Delighted," she cooed, as I began to walk toward the classroom.

"Bella, wait!" Edward shouted, grabbing my hand to restrain me. My mouth was dry, my palms sweaty, as I turned to face him. every nerve in my body was burning, even as he spoke. "I was wondering if you'd help me with my history. Say… tonight? I'd like you to see my house. And meet my family, of course."

I did my best attempt at a sultry smile and tried to look like I was considering it, before happily agreeing. "Tonight."

**A/N: And the emotions start to flow. Haha. Pleeeeeease review. Cheesecake! Thanks for your support. Sorry if this chapter was slow. It was sort of a filler. Forgive me?**

**C.J.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please, please, please MORE reviews for this chapter

**A/N: Please, please, please MORE reviews for this chapter. I don't have any problem updating the story, unless I get very few reviews. And I know from experience that some people just read and don't review. Please, if you have a second, review for me. It will make me a very happy cookie… or… cheesecake, I suppose. Much love. **

**Part Four **

**Your Eyes**

"How do I look, Dad?" I asked desperately, attempting to smooth the wrinkles out of my faded blue jean miniskirt and turquoise tank top.

"Fine, Bells," Charlie answered unsurely. "But why so dressed up? I thought you said you and Edward were only… studying."

I was afraid he'd notice. "I… we are, Dad. But I just want to be prepared in case Alice wants to get… coffee or something. You know."

"All right." He bought it! "Are you… are you okay, Bella? This… all of this… this outfit… it's not you."

I knew what he was saying was true, but I could not make myself believe that I had actually _changed_. Just because Edward and I had been studying together for the past two weeks after school did not mean I was any different. It simply meant that I was helping a student that was in danger of going under. But then, I couldn't shake the feeling that Edward was faking all of this. In any case, I could not stop seeing him.

"I'm fine, Dad," I lied, pulling the keys to my Ford pickup truck from the rack where they sat day after day, and kissed him goodbye. "Good night."

"Night, Bella. See you later."

But he wouldn't. Staying out late had become a regular occurrence since I had started hanging around Edward and his family. As had Charlie telling me he would see me later, when he knew full well that by the time I got home, he would either be asleep on the couch or in his bed upstairs. I felt guilty, but not guilty enough to stay home.

TNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEB

"Beeeellllllla," Emmett bellowed, gathering me in a bear hug as soon as I walked through the beautiful mahogany door.

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded from her place on the sofa. "Put her down! You'll _break _her."

Emmett loosened his grip, but he did not release me immediately. Not until Edward waltzed into the room, looking as perfect as ever in his faded jeans, blue cardigan-style sweater and Dockers. "Bells!" he exclaimed, hugging me as well, although not as roughly.

"Nice to see you, Edward," I said awkwardly, unsure of how to react to his sudden display of affection.

"Who's that?" a small voice, which I presumed belonged to Alice, called from the kitchen.

"Bella!" Rosalie shouted, her unmoving, unaltered gaze still on the history book.

"BELLA!" Alice shouted, throwing her arms around my shoulders to embrace me.

"Wow, you sure are a touchy-feely family," I concluded. "It's sort of… nice. And homey. Thanks. So… Edward… history."

"Right," he sad, as if he'd remembered something important from long ago. "I was thinking, since Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice could always use a little extra help… maybe they could…"

"Absolutely," I finished, already knowing what he would suggest. "You guys are welcome to join us, if you'd like that."

"We would." Alice smiled. "Thank you guys."

"Noooo problem." Lying was also becoming normality to me. This particular sentence was a lie because I definitely wanted Edward all to myself. I had become selfish of my time with him. The more I got to know him, the worse it got. "How about we start on page seventy-four? That should be where the material for tomorrow's test comes from."

"Sure," Edward said, plopping down on the sofa opposite me. Why was he so far away? I had gotten used to him sitting next to me, the cool radiance that was Edward Cullen making me a nervous wreck. Perhaps he had intended it be this way. Maybe he had asked the others to join us. Maybe I was coming onto him too strong. I couldn't imagine Edward being _nervous, _but perhaps I was annoying him. I made a mental note to back off a little as I began reading the text from the page.

TNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEB

"Any questions?" I finished, glancing at Edward uncomfortably. He was staring at me as well, as if he were trying to see into my soul.

"Nope," Edward said.

"None," Alice piped up.

"Uh-uh," Emmett answered.

"None here," Rosalie offered.

They were all acting so weird. The therapist in me wanted to psycho-analyze them one at a time until she had cracked the Cullen case, but the crushing teenage girl in me knew that that would be overstepping my boundaries. I had to be patient. My chances of getting to Edward were better that way.

"Hey, Bella, we need to talk," Edward told me, waiting for the others to go back to their respective rooms. "It's important."

"Oh, okay," I said, nodding my head as he pulled me aside. "What is it Edward?"

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is definitely a filler. Sorry, but until I get more reviews, fillers are gonna have to do. JUST kidding. The next chapter will be much drama. Trust. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Cheesecake for you if you do. Much love and gratitude,**

**C.J.**

**And an extra special cheesecake to Ogxygen.and.Cucumber for advertising my story. You're the bestest. **

**What happens next? Review if you want to know. Okay, I'm finished now. :**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all sooooooo much for the wonderful reviews last chapter

**A/N: Thank you all sooooooo much for the wonderful reviews last chapter. I will try to make them longer and longer. You guys were so awesome that I decided to go ahead and update. : ) . So, without further or do…**

**Part Five**

**Reasons Unknown**

"What is it, Edward?" I asked impatiently, glancing at my plain green watch for the umpteenth time that evening.

"One moment, Bella," he cautioned, holding up his finger to silence me. "Emmett. Leave. Now!"

"Wha-wha-what are you talking about?" Emmett feigned innocent, appearing from behind the corner. "I was just… looking for my contact."

Edward tapped his foot, crossing his arms across his defined chest. "Emmett, you don't have contacts," he said pointedly.

"Right you are, oh wise brother of mine. Okay. I'm leaving now. B-bye guys." He waved awkwardly.

"So?" I asked, one hand on the door.

"So what?" Edward asked.

"You… were going to tell me something?" This was getting ridiculous. Either Edward was purposely avoiding the subject, or he had suddenly dumbed down for real. Somehow I doubted the latter.

"Right, right," he mumbled, averting his gaze to the spot on the wall just above my head. "I… want you to know that I don't _want _to say this… You have to know that… but I feel it's necessary."

My palms broke out into a cold sweat immediately. He was dumping me. And we hadn't even _started _dating yet. "EDWARD! Spit it out."

"Idon'tfeelcomfortable… comingbetweenyouandMike… likethis," he blurted, mashing the words together unintentionally.

"Be-between Me and… and… MIKE?" I roared, the sudden urge to laugh in his face compelling me. "Edward Cullen, I assure you, there is not and never was _anything _worth mentioning going on between Mike Newton and I. where on Earth would you get that idea?"

Edward looked straight into my eyes now, quite obviously confused. "Mike," he answered simply.

I shook my head furiously, feeling my nostrils flare, as they often did when I was angry. "_Mike _told you that he and I were… were…"

"Dating," he offered. "Yes, he did. And frankly, I just don't feel right spending so much time with you when you're spoken for, never mind how much I dislike him."

"Edward," I breathed, calming myself. "Listen to me. There is _nothing _going on between Mike and Me. Say it."

"But, Bella, I don't understand why Mike would-"

"SAY IT!"

"There is nothing going on between Mike and Me," he repeated, grinning crookedly.

I giggled, despite my anger, and was relieved to see that Edward had finally given up on the matter. "So… I'm… I'm… Sorry."

"For what?" His angelic expression did not surprise me, nor did it catch me off guard the slightest bit. I had gotten used to the Cullen Sense of Humor fairly quickly, but something in the way his beautiful gold eyes looked down at me convinced me that he truly believed I'd done nothing wrong.

"For… for yelling. I was out of line," I continued to apologize, moving closer as I noted his scent, a mix of cologne and lavender, that was surprisingly inviting. "It's not your fault Mike's such a…"

"Complete and total jerk?" he finished, running his hand through his messy hair. "No, it's not. But it's not your fault, either, Bella."

I nodded, unable to produce a feasible answer. "I've got to get going. See you at school, Edward."

"Later," he promised, closing the door behind me.

"Later," I whispered, savoring his presence for the last time that night.

TNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEB

"I want to know _everything_," Angela demanded, seated in front of me at her usual lunch spot. "All the juicy details!"

"Of what?" Jessica inquired, placing her tray next to Angela's as she, too, opted for her usual seat.

"Nothing, Jess," I said, praying that Angela would just drop it.

"About Bella's date with Edward last night," she continued, as if I hadn't said anything at all. Of course she would. How naïve of me to hope otherwise.

"It wasn't a date, Jessica," I tried, pleading with Angela silently. She didn't catch my drift.

"Oh, yes it was, Isabella Swan. You're not getting out of this one so easily! He kissed you, didn't he? That is _so _like the Cullens," she babbled.

Jessica's face fell rapidly, her expression turning to one of discontent. I knew what she was thinking instantly. "No, Jess, it's not… it's not what you think!"

"Save it, Traitor," she sobbed, shoving her tray at me as she stormed out of the cafeteria. _Well, _I resolved, _At least this day can't possibly get any worse. _

How unbelievably, inevitably wrong I was.

**A/N: Sorry so short, guys, but I decided to cut the chapter off here. The reason for this is because the next chapter is going to be fairly long, and EXTREMELY dramatic. So review, review, review, review. The faster the reviews come, the faster the most dramatic chapter yet is posted. So get to it. Much thanks,**

**C.J.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys

**A/N: Hey guys. I was so excited about this chapter that I decided to go ahead and post it. (YAY ME?) I think there was a little bit of confusion about the last chapter. No, Edward did not kiss Bella. It was just a rumor. That's high school for ya.**

**I borrowed this chapter title from Six Pence None the Richer's "Kiss Me". **

**Part Six**

**Kiss Me **

"I promise," I lied, none too convincingly, crossing my index finger over my heart. "I… don't like Edward, Jess."

She raised a perfectly-waxed eyebrow at me skeptically, before apparently accepting my story and forgiving me. "I guess I got a little carried away. But keep your hands off him, Bella, Honey," she warned. "He's _mine_."

I cringed at the way she said this, but, fortunately, she was too preoccupied with her nail buds to notice. "So we're good then?" I willed myself to say, staring at the dirty tile floor of the Forks High School hallway.

She nodded. "We're good."

"Good," I said. "I've got to get going. I have a major test next period, and I need to get a little studying out of the way before lunch period ends." This lie, like all of the others, came easily to me, but for a much different reason. Adrenaline coursed through my body as I felt the urgent need to see Edward for the fifth consecutive time that day. This time it was uncontrollable. I _had _to make an inconspicuous rendezvous with him, if only for a few moments.

I barely saw myself wave goodbye to Jessica, instantly snapping open my phone and sending Edward an impromptu text message:

_I need to see you. Meet me in the supply closet in… five?_

Even as I read the reply, it surprised me. And though I could not quite put my finger on it, something in the four-word message sent shockwaves coursing throughout her entire nervous system.

_Anything for you, Bella. _

TNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEB

"So what was so important that you had to drag me into the _janitor's _closet to discuss?" Edward joked, closing the door behind him, as well as the space between us. As per usual, my heartbeat increased significantly.

"I… I…" I choked, silently begging the film of tears beneath my eyelids to stay, to no avail.

"Is something the matter, Bella?" he demanded, gently as possible. "Please tell me."

"It's… stupid," I admitted, holding back the sobs that threatened to make me inaudible. "It's just… Jessica." Why was I so emotional all of the sudden? I could not, still cannot, explain. Something about the concept of losing Edward to the prettier, much shallower Jessica Stanley shook fear into my very core.

"What about her?" A look of confusion clouded over his eyes as the film of tears thickened of its own accord.

"I think she's i-in… l-l-love… with you." I felt an insane blush spreading inevitably across my fair-skinned cheeks, and I turned away from him. "Now I feel utterly ridiculous."

"What's this really about, Bella?"

Whether it was just a shot in the dark, or I was just _that _predictable, I could not be sure. However, I did know that he was deathly serious. And, of course, that he was right to question my motives. There _was _an ulterior reason that I myself had yet to recognize until he pointed it out.

"Well…" I began, a sub-conscious part of me deciding to open up to him. _just het it over with, _I ordered myself. "I guess… I do… kind of…"

"Kind of what, Bella?" he coaxed, his voice smooth and calming, like honey.

"Kind of-"

"Bella!" Jake exclaimed, shoving open the oaken door with great force. "What do you think you're doing to her?" His accusations were obviously aimed at Edward, but I felt the need to justify our location.

"We were _talking, _Jake. Please… get lost?" I explained quickly, stepping in between the two of them, fists clenched, as if they were ready to have a go at each other.

"I swear if you touch her…" he cautioned Edward, glaring at him menacingly. Edward returned the glare, standing his ground just as firmly, but, somehow, a bit less threateningly.

"I think that's for Bella to decide, now, isn't it?" He grinned sideways at me, making my knees buckle juvenilely.

"You little—"

"JAKE! Please?" I pleaded, looking from him to Edward a number of times before he reluctantly agreed.

"I'll be watching you," were his parting words.

Somehow I didn't doubt it.

**A/N: Okay. So… I got a total of ONE review for the last chapter. Hopefully this one will get at least two. That is the depending factor for how fast I update again. So if you read this chapter REVIEW pplleeaassee? Virtual cheesecake is waiting for you. Much thanks,**

**C.J.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, so I wasn't planning on updating so soon, but two things that previously occurred convinced me to: 1) I realized that this story already has more reviews than any of my former attempts

**A/N: Okay, so I wasn't planning on updating so soon, but two things that previously occurred convinced me to: 1) I realized that this story already has more reviews than any of my former attempts. And 2) This chapter just came to me, and once I started writing, the words just started coming up like… like… word vomit! : )**

**Part Seven **

**Just a Dream**

"What was _that _all about?" Mike prodded, taking his usual seat next to me in the biology lab. "Jake looked pretty fired up about whatever it was."

"I was talking to Edward," I said shamelessly. What was the point in lying to him now, anyway? He was bound to find out sooner or later, whether from Jake or Edward, or just the vicious rumors that were, undoubtedly, already starting to spread like a wildfire.

"Oh," he muttered, trying to hide the apparent disappointment in his expression. "What would you wanna talk to _that _loser for?"

I wasn't sure why, but Mike's disapproval only made me want to be with Edward more and more. It was as if I was a child, going against every fervent wish of my parents, and yet, strangely, I felt powerful. I _wanted _Mike to be jealous, evidently, and for that I felt guilty. That must have been why I felt the need to justify myself to him. "We were just talking about homework, Mike," I fibbed. "Don't worry about it."

He nodded half-heartedly, turning his attention to the formula being chalked onto the blackboard. My thoughts, as always, were elsewhere, yet I had no problem keeping up with the rest of the class for the remainder of the period. It was _after _class that I began to experience a tingling sensation right beneath my core. Edward and I had not finished our conversation, I remembered. This time, the first text message was his:

_How about we finish chatting at my house after school, Bella?_

My reply, short and sweet, was a blatant answer, but it was the first thing to enter my mind:

_Definitely._

TNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEB

After about five minute's hesitation, I finally got up the courage to ring the Cullen's shining doorbell. The resounding _whoosh _of Alice practically flying down the stairs to see who was at the door did not startle me, nor did I even surprise me. Her greeting to me, however, did.

"Bella, get inside. Quickly!" she ordered, pulling the door closed behind me, her hands shaking a bit with each defined motion.

"Alice, what's going on?" I demanded, beginning to shake a bit myself.

She ignored me, of course, calling, instead, to Edward, who was apparently waiting upstairs. "Edward! Bella's here."

"ALICE! I… can't!" he yelled back.

"Edward! NOW!" Never before had I heard such a powerful voice escape such a tiny, petite girl.

Slowly, reluctantly, Edward descended down the staircase, a pale hand covering his right eye. "H-hey, Bella," he almost-whispered, turning away from me straight away. "I'm sorry, but you've got to leave."

"What's going on?" I asked again, this time louder, more frantically. "Edward, what's happened to your eye?"

For what seemed like hours, not one of us said a thing. My unanswered questions hung on the air like dirty laundry, and I suddenly needed answer. But I would not be the first to speak.

Edward's silence stung like a slap in the face, though he'd done nothing particularly offensive. Just the fact that he didn't trust me enough to confide in me was enough to drive me crazy in itself. We stood there, the three of us, just like that, until, slowly but surely, Edward removed the hand from his eye, revealing a purplish-black bruise that looked fresh on his perfect skin.

"Who?" I heard myself say, but I could not feel myself speaking. "Who did this?"

"Bella, don't worry about that right now," he ordered, pointing towards the front door. "Go. We can talk later. They weren't here for me… they were looking for you."

"Then surely they will find me at my own home," I said pointedly, brushing my forefinger across his cheekbone questioningly. "Besides, I'm not going home until I get some answers."

Edward sighed heavily, but I could tell he saw the reason in what I was saying. "Very well then," he agreed, motioning for me to take a seat on the leather sofa. "But it's a long story. And you've got to promise me that you'll leave _directly _after I tell you, and go somewhere safe for the time being. Not to Charlie's house, of course. Tell him you're going on a trip. You've got to get away from them."

I nodded, grimacing at the last couple of words. "First, tell me everything. Starting with who _they _are. And I'm warning you Edward: If you leave anything out, I'll march right back over there to Charlie Swan's house, the doors unlocked, and _wait _for 'them' to find me."

He chuckled quietly, lifting his hands in mock surrender. "Fine. I'll tell you what happened to me. But only if you keep yourself safe. It was kind of like this…"

**A/N: I guess you could say I'm evil for cutting it off right there. Or you **_**could **_**just review it right now, and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I'm satisfied with the number of reviews I've got for this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this chapter, and I promise I'll post the next one really soon. Chapter title borrowed from Carrie Underwood's "Just a Dream". Okay. Back soon. Review. Right now.**

**Much love and gratitude,**

**C.J.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, guys

**A/N: Okay, guys. Thank you buckets and buckets for all of your wonderful reviews. Cheesecake for ALL of you beautiful people. You're my very favorite. This chapter is for you, because I would never be motivated to update without your supportive words and constructive criticism. Here goes…**

**Part Eight**

**Anything for You**

"I… cannot believe… Jake would… do that… to you," I stuttered, stroking Edward's freezing cheek absentmindedly. "I'm so, so very sorry Edward and Alice. This is all my fault."

"No, it isn't," Edward said comfortingly, brushing a few stray pieces of hair out of my mud-brown eyes. "It's my fault. I should never have agreed to meet you. It was just too… suspicious, I suppose."

This was outrageous! I could not believe that he was defending Jake and his stupid power-crazy friends. After all they had done to him; he should have been just about ready to take their heads off. I know _I_ was.

"Edward," I said, catching his breathtaking topaz stare with my own. "This. Is. My. Fault." He and I both knew it was true. So why was he trying so hard to deny it?

"Listen, Bells," he ordered, his expression melting as he recalled Charlie's nickname for me. "No one blames you. But you _have _to leave. You see what he's done to me. Who knows what he'll do once he realizes you're here with me." It was about time he thought about himself ahead of me. He was, after all, the one at risk here.

"But where will I go?" I knew this was the question we were all avoiding, but it had to be asked eventually.

Alice squirmed uncomfortably beside me, reaching out to place her tiny hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I don't know, Bella. But one thing I _do _know is that they're looking for you. Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Sam, I mean. And when they find you…" She let her sentence go unfinished, looking at the shag carpet uneasily.

"We won't worry about that now," Edward said quickly. "We've got to get you out of here. I'm not gonna let them hurt you, Bella." He grabbed my warm, clammy hand with his cool, pale one and led me out the front door, looking both ways as if he were a little kid crossing the street alone.

"Edward, this is ridiculo-"

"Shh!," he whispered, mashing his index finger against his perfect lips. I reluctantly obliged.

"Bella, listen carefully," Alice stated as we descended down the gravel driveway and Edward opened the driver's side of my old Ford pickup for me. "I don't care who you go to, but you must not go home."

Edward vigorously nodded his agreement, and I thought I saw something- worry- flicker across his ideal features. "Get as far away from Jacob Black and his stupid friends as you can for right now. I'll call you as soon as I can."

"But where will I go?" I tried again, finding this to be the opportune moment. Of course, a chorus of "Shh!"s and "Quiet!"s followed from the two of them.

"It doesn't really matter," Edward answered, kissing me on the cheek. "Angela's, Jessica's, anyone, really. Just get away for a while, all right?" He shut the door behind me, ignoring any further attempt I could have at questioning his brilliant, heat-of-the-moment plan.

Still, I had to try. "But what about my clothes?" "How am I going to explain to Charlie when he calls?" and "Why do I have to leave home, anyway? It's just Jake," were among the first aimless questions to fly out of my mouth, but each one was disregarded.

"Go, Bella," Edward whispered semi-harshly. "You have to go. This might seem absurd, but Jacob can't find you. I'll see you in a couple of days."

Finally, against my will, I surrendered. "Fine. I will go. Under one condition," I said, unable to resist. I held my finger up, pushing it closer and closer to Edward's face, earning at least a slight chuckle from him, though I must admit it was a bit strained.

"And what might that be, Ms. Swan?" he asked charmingly, reaching through the window and taking one of my hands in his. As always, I was rendered speechless momentarily by his spectacular… charisma.

"I… umm…" No! Don't stutter. Spit it out, Isabella! "All right. As soon as I get back, you and I are going to sit down and talk. and I mean _really _talk. if I drop everything and leave, so help me, you are going to give me a few answers."

"Sure," he agreed, releasing my hands.

Suddenly, before I could open my mouth again, I felt a sharp pain singe the back of my neck. Edward sunk to his knees, and everything snapped into slow motion before my blurry eyes. "EDWARD! Wh-where are you?" Disgusted, I touched the back of my neck tenderly with my fingertips, feeling the sticky blood that was soiling the back of my shirt, no doubt.

"BELLA!" was the last thing I heard from Edward before surrendering to the darkness that clouded my vision.

This could not be good.

**A/N: Okay, if you want to know what happens to Bella and Edward, then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Like, no kidding. Click on that bluish purplish button and leave a two-word review, if you must, but just make sure you leave something. Love you guys,**

**C.J.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello, hello there

**A/N: Hello, hello there. I decided I'd better go ahead and update while I was in this mood. You know, the chapter-writing/updating mood. Yeah. I'm looking for a distraction. I'm soooo nervous about our school talent show. But ANYWAY, here it is…**

**Part Nine**

**Speechless**

_Edward hurried around the room, making the final preparations for Bella's arrival. Alice entered the room in her usual nonchalant matter, but something was different about her presence. She looked up at him, a premonition the source of her fears. She had a feeling something was about to take place- something big- and from the look in her golden eyes, Edward could tell it wasn't going to be good._

"_What is it, Alice?" Edward asked worriedly, stopping in his tracks. _

_At that moment, Alice wished she could seep through the living room floor on which she was standing. She was suddenly tense, visions of violence and anger coursing through her mind at rapid speeds. She pushed her fingers to her temples, trying to concentrate. _

"_What is it, Alice?" Edward repeated, this time much more urgent, as he rushed to her side, supporting her left side. _

"_I… don't know," Alice admitted, disappointed that she could not focus on her vision long enough to see what was occurring. "I saw something… and I just have this feeling that…"_

_Before she could finish, Jacob black burst through the front door, stomping noisily into the house. "I told you I'd be watching you, Cullen," he seethed, directing his attention at Edward as though he did not notice Alice standing right beside the two of them. "I _warned _you. Now you're gonna pay for it."_

"_Get out of here!" Alice shouted, stepping in between Edward and Jacob defensively. "No one wants you here. Edward's not doing anything to Bella that she has a problem with. You're just… just… a bully!"_

_Finding it impossible to ignore her while she was wagging her finger in his face like that, Jacob forced Alice out of his path, shoving her onto the ground without so much as a second glance. Edward's ears turned a bright shade of red as he did this, and he could resist it no longer. _

_His fist felt disconnected from his body as it flew smack into Jacob's face, bloodying his thick nose. "Don't. Ever. Touch. Alice. Or. Bella. AGAIN!" he shouted, firing more and more punches in his direction. _

_Abruptly, Jacob regained his composure, and a sickening THUD! echoed throughout the huge house. He shoved Edward against the wall with all of his weight, kicked his leg swiftly, and left him in a worse state then even himself. He left then, but not without an aimless slap from Alice, slamming the door behind him so that the house shook._

"_BELLA!" Edward snapped up suddenly, calling her name into the air. "Bella… Oh, Bella…"_

"Bella!" Finally, against my will, I awoke to a little off-white room, in an uncomfortable hospital bed, Edward and Alice at my side. "Are you all right? You've been shouting in your sleep for a good half hour now!"

Was I all right? The simple answer was no, I was not all right, nor would I ever fully be again, or so I believed. It was the oddest thing, the first time I'd ever dreamed about someone _else's _memory. Edward had, of course, explained the fight between Jake and him to me, but not in such acute detail! How then, was I able to see ever emotion, and hear every word spoken between the two of them in the Cullen manor? "I'm fine, Edward. But…"

"But what, Bella?" he asked curiously, taking a seat beside me and grabbing my right hand with his left one.

"I… I have a question for you… WAIT!" I stopped mid-sentence, realizing that he'd just taken my hand with the wrong one of his. Never, in the history of Edward and I, had he _ever _taken my hand with his left one. How sad that I'd noticed that, I know… but still, it seemed extremely suspicious. "Why… I mean… your hand… where's the right one?"

"Not now, Bella," he cautioned, shaking his head slowly as the short, robust woman that I assumed was my nurse entered the room.

"You all right there, young lady?" she asked, genuinely concerned, as it would seem. "You took quite a shot."

Shot… Suddenly, it all came back to me: Jacob, the gun, Edward falling, screaming out my name. I writhed in pain as she attempted to change my pillow, determined to remember the entire contents of the previous day… Or had it been two days? Oh no!

"Edward, your hand… Did it… I mean…" I knew what Jacob was capable of. I knew exactly what he would have done to Edward, but only if… "You tried to… Oh my…"

"Yes, Bella, I did," he said solemnly, holding up his hand.

"No… He didn't… I know him… He might be bad, but he would never… You can't be serious… Jake's just," I rambled nervously, surveying the scene before me. It just wasn't possible. It _couldn't _be true. Jake… my childhood friend Jake Black had… no. I wouldn't accept it. But then, the evidence was clear. It must have been him. "Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry."

**A/N: Okay, time to cut it off. Lol. Don't worry, I've already planned most of the next chapter. But I want at least… let's say… three reviews for this chapter, okay? Can we do that? Now you people click that little blue or purple button and leave a review like your life depends on it. I promise I will have loads of virtual cheesecake available for all of you wonderful, loyal reviewers. Plus, if you want to see what happens next, you'll make sure to leave at least a little something for sure. Haha. Much love and thanks for giving this story its wings,**

**C.J.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, guys. I am sooo sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. I have been sooooo busy the past week. Forgive me? Chapter title and inserts of this part taken from my very favorite song (don't judge me, please) "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" by Taylor Swift.**

**Part Ten**

**If You're Still on the Ground**

"Bella… I… it was worth it," Edward tried. I barely heard him speaking. I was staring, mouth agape, at the gaping wound that was exactly the right size for a… bullet. He'd taken a bullet for me. Edward had risked his life… to save mine.

"You… saved my life," I thought aloud. "Jake… he shot you." I hated myself for letting Edward get shot for me. And as I stared silently at the hole in the middle of his left hand, I found myself wishing more and more that he's just let the bullet hit me full-force instead of trying to cushion the blow. I deserved it. This was all my fault. I was a huge box of drama, and I'd let my guard down long enough to suck him in.

Warm, salty tears engulfed my face as Edward whispered, "I would do it again. And again, and again, as many times as I had to. I… I think I love you Bella," taking my face in his able hand.

"I… I… I…" was all I could muster. Did I love him? What a ridiculous question. Of course I was in love with him. But all of this felt too much like a dream that I couldn't get a hold of. I needed to grasp reality, I was sure. I was hallucinating. Not in a million years could I make myself believe that Edward had, in all actuality, muttered those six beautiful words to me, yet it seemed so real.

"You don't… I get it…" Edward said, quickly withdrawing his right hand. "I'm sorry if I've made you… uncomfortable, Bells. We can just… just be friends… if that's what you want…"

"I… no, of course not… Edward, I don't think you understand," I said, trying to lift my head off of the hard, white pillow it rested upon, to no avail. _My head must weigh a thousand pounds, _I thought bitterly. _Maybe _that's _where this stupid dream is coming from. _"I… am I awake, Edward? Are you… is this, all of this, a dream?"

"Bella, no!" he whispered hoarsely, and I could swear I saw a shadow of the tears he was trying so hard not to cry. He touched his cool, calming hands to my face again, this time moving them ever so gently back and forth. "I'm sorry. I know this is crazy… way too fast. Forgive me. I'll see you later."

He turned toward the door, only to be forced back toward me by Alice, who cleared her throat, reminding the both of us that she was still in the cubicle. "You two talk. I'm leaving," she offered, shooting Edward a don't-you-dare-leave-that-poor-girl-alone look with her beady, thinned eyes.

Edward nodded solemnly in her direction, and then turned to face me once again. "Just forget I said anything," he pleaded. I tried my best to vigorously shake my head, but I am certain it stayed virtually still.

"No. I love you, too. Really, I do." He had to believe me! "It's just… I never thought you would… I mean someone like you would…" He cut me off abruptly, crushing his lips against mine gently, so as not to injure me any further.

I broke the kiss first, to my disdain, for lack of breath. My lungs were still weak, and my heart was now beating intensely. "Bella?" was all he said, but his eyes bore into mine, a thousand questions surfacing. He wondered if he'd hurt me, if I was all right, if I needed him to leave, but at that moment all I needed was for him to hold me… forever, if that was even possible.

"No," I said in answer to his many unspoken questions. He gazed at me worriedly.

"Bella, I'm terribly sorry. Are you all right? Have I hurt you?" he voiced his concern, and I couldn't help but me touched.

"No," I repeated. "No, Edward, I just needed to breathe." He laughed, a sound that rang music to my ears. "Just… stay with me. Don't leave. Don't leave me here alone."

"Of course not," he answered, immediately pulling up a chair and grabbing my hand. "I'm here for you, Bells. Always. Never forget that."

"No, I won't forget," I promised, drowsy again. "I need you. I _love _you."

"I love you, too, Bella," he whispered sweetly. "Now get some sleep, love. You must be exhausted."

"But I want to talk to you…" I slurred, looking into Edward's eyes, sparkling brilliantly.

"Bella," he cautioned. "Now."

"I… maybe just a minute… or two…"

And I drifted to sleep just like that, my head resting gently on his chest, dreams of our future relationship overtaking my dwindling consciousness.

**A/N: Okay, so I admit this chapter is a little short, but isn't it ah-dorable?**

**I cried while writing this because I used parts of a conversation that I had with a guy I thought I could potentially love last night. He admitted that the feeling was mutual, but then proceeded to call me a "big box of drama" (as featured in this chapter) that he needed to avoid. But never mind my personal problems. Tell me what you think of this little chapter. REVIEW if you want an update. Coming soon to a computer near you:**

**A Jacob/ Edward/ Bella confrontation.**

**So, again, I say "REVIEW!"**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, you guys were so great that I decided to start this chapter. Thanks for the advice, bellaklutz. I'm trying to prove to him that I don't actually LOOK for this drama, it just finds me. Haha. Here goes. Chapter title borrowed from the Styx hit "She Cares".**

**Part Eleven**

**Like a Human**

I worked as hard as humanly possible to get out of that hospital in record time, and, surprisingly enough, Edward was by my side the entire time. So, with the help of a wonderful Cullen and my will to do, I was out in two and a half weeks with a strict order of bed rest from my physician. "That means _rest _in _bed, _Bella," Doctor Hudgins reminded me for the fortieth time, grasping my shoulder a bit too friendly as Edward and I tried to escape the hospital lobby.

Edward growled at this display of affection, as he did every time the doctor looked at me as something other than a patient. "I'll keep a close eye on her, doc," he promised through clenched teeth, clenching his fists around the wheelchair handles, his knuckles white. "You don't have to worry about Bella." I felt him staring tenderly at the back of my head.

Doctor Hudgins sighed. "Maybe I should check in with you at your house periodically, just in case." His gaze averted to the purplish bruise right below my knee, and his brow knit together as if he was trying to find out how I'd gotten it. I knew that look all too well. He thought Edward was beating me!

"I… no!" Edward's face was red, and I knew he understood what the doctor was thinking as well. "I couldn't… of course not… I'd die first…"

"Jake gave me this bruise," I explained sadly, taking Edward's hand. "Right after he… shot at me."

Edward held it firmly. "Well, I think that's all, Bella," he said, changing the subject quickly. "All of your stuff is in the car. Are you ready to go?"

Something was troubling him. I could tell by the way he would not look me in the eyes. The girlfriend in me wanted desperately to comfort him, but the therapist in me couldn't help but be intrigued. Perhaps he thought Dr. Hudgins was… competition? I resisted the urge to laugh out loud at the concept of Edward being jealous. Still, I needed to make him feel better.

"Edward?" I whispered, ignoring Dr. Hudgin's intense stare as I stood up slowly from the chair.

"Yes, love?" He looked worried, as he always did, for my safety. But I knew what I was doing. Slowly, with great care, I walked into his embrace, savoring the moment before pressing my lips to his.

"I love you." Never, in my seventeen years, had I meant anything like I meant that.

"I love you too, Isabella Marie Swan. And I _always _will."

I inhaled deeply one more time, taking in the lavender and cologne scent that belonged only to Edward, before sitting once again. Dr. Hudgins looked away dejectedly as I waved goodbye and disappeared through the glass door.

TNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEB

"Welcome home, Bella!" a choir of Cullens and Hales greeted me as I was wheeled through the front door. If I had been living with Renee and Phil, a surprise party would have been a huge surprise, but somehow I expected it from Alice.

"Sh!" Edward commanded, supporting me as I stood, my legs shaking violently. "Bella's on strict bed rest until further notice."

"Well, if you're going to make me sleep the day away, you might as well go on ahead and take me home, Edward," I said, only half joking.

Alice shot Edward a knowing glance. "Bella, we have a surprise for you," she said, almost squeaking. Edward cleared his throat suggestively, and Alice backed away. "Right, I think I'll let Edward tell you."

Edward snaked his arm around my shoulder and looked down at me, grinning crookedly. "I talked to Charlie, and he said he didn't mind if we took you in while you were still recovering. That is, if you're up to it?"

"Up to it?" I shrieked happily, earning a curious glance from Emmett and Rosalie, who, until then, had been sitting virtually still on the soft leather couch. "Edward, I would love to. Thank you so, so much!"

"My pleasure," he said. "Now, what say we take you to your temporary bedroom so you can get started on that bed rest straightaway?"

"But Edward! We can't just let all of this party go to waste, can we?"

"Bella, I don't want you taking any risks. It's not healthy."

"Yes, Doctor Cullen," I said. Edward cringed, apparently remembering the incident with Doctor Hudgins.

"I'll tell you what," he said, on the verge of a compromise. "You go up to bed for a few hours, and I _promise _I'll save you tons of cake. We can have an after party."

I giggled, stifling a yawn. "I guess you're right. I could use a bit more sleep. But after that, I _will _get my cake, Edward Cullen!"

"All the cake you want, love. All the cake you want."

**A/N: Awwwww! Cuteness. Warning: the next chapter is going to have lots of drama AND lots of cute Edward ~n~ Bella moments. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW if you want a quick update. Thank you guys so, so much for all the review on the last chapter. You rock! Much love,**

**C.J. 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, the reason I'm updating so frequently is because A. I am really enjoying writing this part (especially this particular chapter) and B. you guys are reviewing like it's your job! You rock my world for that. Chapter title borrowed from Styx hit "Blue Collar Man".**

**Part Twelve**

**Only a Heartbeat Away**

Edward led the way up the stairs, through the hallway, and to the left before opening the door to a beautiful guest bedroom, decked out with lace curtains and cards that read "WELCOME HOME!" and "WE MISSED YOU!" Edward took a seat on the bed, allowing me to take in the room and the emotion that radiated from it. "I'll get all of your stuff from the Volvo, of course," he finally said. "Don't worry about that." All this time, I realized, Edward could not look me in the eyes.

"Edward?" I asked, attempting to get at least a glance in my general direction. When he did not so much as look up from the patch of carpet he was staring at, I decided to join him. "What is it?"

"The… the hospital," he whispered, as if it pained him to say it.

I understood, or thought I understood, what he meant immediately. "Is it Dr. Hudgins? He's just a flirt, Edward. Absolutely nothing to me. You _have_ to know that." I reached out and took his uninjured hand. "It's true."

"I know that, Bella," he said, still refusing to look at me.

"Then… what is it, Edward? Please tell me. I… I love you…" I sobbed tiredly.

"No, no, Bella," he said, finally looking into my eyes intensely. "It's not that. It's just…"

I wiped a few stray tears away from my face before demanding more. "Just what, Edward?"

"He thought… he thought I _hurt _you." He said this barely above a whisper, looking away from me once again, but I heard it as if he'd screamed it in my ear. Bitter tears erupted again, hard as I tried to avoid it. "I would never… _could _never… Bella, I would die…"

"Then why all of this? Why did it upset you so much? I know you, Edward Cullen, and I know you would never do something like that! So why did you care what he thought?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Because… I felt almost as bad about _letting _that mutt Jacob hurt you as I would have if I'd been the one to… inflict your pain. It was almost as bad. You hurt just as much, Bella!" he ranted. "I hated knowing that I could have stopped Jacob for good. I could have taken the bullet, instead of being a wimp. I could have been the one that was traumatized, hospitalized for weeks! But instead I had to watch you suffer, and wonder how much better off you would be if I had just taken it like the man I pretend to be!"

"Edward!"

"I don't think you even understand, Bella. I _need _to protect you. And I feel terribly stupid for what I let happen," he continued.

"EDWARD!" I shouted, and he stopped.

"What?"

"Stop that. I love you. What do you think would have happened if you had jumped in front of that bullet from where you were standing! Hm? You would be dead. You said you loved me!" I cried.

"I do, Bella. I love you so much!"

"Well if you loved me, you would know that I can't live without you. I wouldn't have any will to live. Jacob would have shot me to death right after he killed you. Either that or I would have told him to, because the one thing that scares me most about this whole ridiculous experience is not that I was shot, not that _I _could have died, but that I couldn't imagine the searing pain of losing you. Not after all I've been through!"

He stared at me, awestruck. "Bella, love, I had no idea…"

"That I loved you so much? Well, now you know," I growled, turning my back to him. he pulled my arms open, turning me back to face him as he wrapped them around his back, and his own around my shoulders.

"Please, Bella, don't be upset."

I couldn't help it. He was so wonderful, so undeniably wonderful, and I couldn't help but wonder what I had done to deserve such a caring, amazing, jealous boyfriend. Weird as it was to say, Edward was my boyfriend. I couldn't imagine living a day without him. he was my life now.

"I really, honestly, love you, Edward," I sobbed.

"I love you-" But before he could finish, a resounding SLAM! Echoed throughout the house.

Edward's arms tightened around me protectively. "Bella, go to sleep."

"No, I… I need to… I want to see who it is," I pleaded.

"Bella, please. You're worrying me. I… go to sleep. I'll tell you about it later," Edward demanded. "I need you to stay away… for now… I can't… deal if…"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

**A/N: Yeah, you bet I'm bad. Wanna find out the Who? What? When? Where? Why? Review now! Much love,**

**C.J.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, I feel like I'm updating 24/7 now. But, like I said in the last author's note, that's just because I'm loving this story and it's gotten to the point where it's so easy and fun to write!! Chapter title borrowed from Lonestar's song "Amazed".**

**Part Thirteen**

**Every Little Thing That You Do**

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Jake yelled, watching as Edward kissed me before pulling the covers over my freezing body. I cringed.

"Leave," Edward said simply, his face blood red. "_Now._"

I sat straight up. Jake stepped around Edward cautiously, taking a seat on the bed beside me. Edward lunged at him, pushing him away. "No."

"Come on, Eddie?" Jake mocked. "I just wanna talk to Bells for a few minutes. It's not like she belongs to you!" He stood up, tottering violently to the left.

"I don't want to talk to you, Jake," I admitted, with all the courage I could muster. "I want you to leave me alone!"

He dragged me off the bed and shook me by my shoulders, grasping them tightly. "You shutup!" he said, slapping my face. I smelled alcohol heavy on his breath. Edward punched him, careful to avoid me, and caught me swiftly before I hit the ground.

"Sleep, love. We'll take this outside," he whispered, caressing the hand mark Jake had left across my cheek. He kissed me once again and sat me on the bed softly, dragging a semi-conscious Jacob Black out the door behind him.

As soon as I heard the _click _signifying that the door was closed, I leapt out of bed and straight to the window, pressing my nose against the cool glass in anticipation of the inevitable fight. If Edward thought I was just going to stand by and let his safety be left to the odds, he obviously didn't know me at all.

Edward pushed Jacob roughly out the back door and onto the grass behind the house, just as I'd expected him to, moments later. Deciding to chance it, I opened the window slightly, hoping to hear the harsh words that were spoken between the two. "Okay, last chance, Black," Edward spat. "Leave now, and we'll leave you in peace. But don't you ever even think about touching, talking to, or even breathing on Bella Swan." I blushed, though no one was around to embarrass me.

"How about you make me, Edward!" Jacob rebutted, reaching his hand into his pocket. My breath hitched. _He had a gun. _

"EDWARD!" I screamed, opening the window a bit more.

"BELLA!"

The next thirty seconds passed by in a blur of trees and leaves, my stomach in my throat. I felt nothing as I fell, inevitably, to my death. I couldn't catch myself, and somehow I couldn't find my feet.

Just when I should have hit the ground, I felt a pair of strong arms engulf me, my heart beating faster than ever before. "What… what happened, Edward?"

Edward's eyes were wide, his mouth opening and closing as if he was trying to speak, but no words came to mind. "You fell out the window! Bella, I swear! Don't you ever do that to me again! Are you all right? Did you hurt yourself? God, Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

"I hate to interrupt this little love fest, but I got somefin' for Cullen," Jacob slurred, reaching into his front pocket once again.

"EDWARD!" I cried, remembering what had caused that fatal fall. But I wasn't fast enough. In one swift motion, Jacob pulled the revolver out of his pocket and grabbed my wrist, spinning me into his arms, the barrel pointed at my temple.

"NO!" Edward screamed, his face contorted in pain. "Anything… I'll do anything. Just… just don't… don't hurt her!"

"Stand right there," Jake ordered Edward, loosening his grip on my arm slightly. Edward stood, completely unmoving, just like he said.

I let out a dry sob, realizing that I'd gotten myself into this stupid situation and Edward too. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

Edward shook his head. "This is my fault, Bella! Don't you dare blame yourself for this. It'll be okay. Just do whatever he tells you. I love you."

"I-I-I-I l-love y-y-you t-too, E-Edward. Always," I promised, looking up at Jacob. "What do you want?"

"Kiss me," he said. I gagged.

"No. Absolutely not! Edward and I-" I started.

"Do it, Bella," Edward said.

I closed my eyes as tightly as possible, trying to imagine that kissing Jake was exactly the same as kissing Edward. It was impossible. I did not feel the same tingling sensation in my heart that I felt when I kissed Edward. Not even close. And instead of being gentle and welcoming, Jacob's kiss was harsh and unforgiving. He smashed his lips against mine for a good thirty seconds before Edward shouted "ENOUGH!" out of pure instinct.

Jacob dropped me on the ground, shoving the gun back into the pocket of his ripped shorts. "You got lucky this time, Cullen. But I'll be back. For Bella. You'd better be re… WHAT THE-"

**A/N: Wanna see what Jacob's gaping about? Then get off of your couches and click that little purple or blue or whatever color review button and leave a nice little comment. Even if it's just one word! Please, please, please review. Virtual cheesecake is at stake. Please review!**

**C.J.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Awww, you had to know I wouldn't keep you waiting long. Especially not after all those wonderful reviews. This chapter is… much unexpected. You won't believe what happens… it's traumatic, that's for sure. But don't worry, there is much, much more drama to come. REVIEW! Chapter title borrowed from Carrie Underwood's "Just a Dream", which I am listening to right now. **

**Part Fourteen**

**Now I'll Never Know**

Jacob dropped me on the ground, shoving the gun back into the pocket of his ripped shorts. "You got lucky this time, Cullen. But I'll be back. For Bella. You'd better be re… WHAT THE-"

Jake slumped to the ground, blood erupting from the wound in his back. Emmett stood behind him, a resentful look etched on his face. It left nothing to be pondered; he was dead, or he should have been.

I watched in a daze, Edward's arms surrounding me, as the paramedics wheeled him away on the yellow gurney. Amazingly, his chest still rose and fell with every breath, and that in itself was miraculous. He looked up at me pathetically, no longer drunk, and whispered, "You owe me, Bella Swan."

"Don't listen to him, Bells," Edward cooed, holding me tighter, the wet grass seeping through my thin house shoes. "You don't owe him anything. He brought this upon himself." But as the off white doors of the ambulance closed behind what was once my very best friend, I couldn't blame anyone but myself.

My legs were weak. I could no longer stand, nor could I bring myself to sit. I leaned against Edward's chest, feeling like I should cry, but the tears would not come. I'd just lost my best friend. He had, at best, five days left, the doctors told us. I asked Edward to pinch me, hoping with all my heart that this was a dream. I knew it was not.

"Come on inside, love," Edward begged yet again. "It's could. I don't want you to get sick." The offer was tempting, but I would not allow myself to feel any comfort, not while Jacob was suffering. I shook my head. "Well at least sit," he said, motioning to a green-and-white lawn chair on the patio.

Against my better judgment, I refused this as well, instead lying down on the wet grass, yearning to ooze into the earth. Moments later, I felt Edward lie down next to me. My tears mingled with the misty morning air, as he and I had been outside for hours. "I love you," he whispered, brushing a piece of hair out of my eyes as he rolled over to look me in the eyes.

"Kiss me?" I asked. He nodded, pressing his lips against mine with a tenderness I'd never felt before in my life. I needed that. After all I'd been through, I needed to know that Edward was nothing like Jacob; He was not demanding, but gentle. He was not needy, but patient.

I blushed, withholding a giggle as he draped his arm over my stomach. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?" Never would I tire of hearing those words from him.

"I love you, too. Thank you for… putting up with me," I said.

"My pleasure," he answered, grinning sideways. "Now are you going to come inside, of am I going to have to drag you, Bells?"

"Depends," I said, smiling for the first time in what seemed like years.

"That's it," he grinned, picking me up bridal style. "You've always got to do it the hard way, haven't you?"

"You know it."

TNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEB

"_What were you thinking, Emmett?" Edward demanded. "You shot him, for crying out loud!"_

"_It wasn't my fault!" came the muffled reply. "He hurt Bella, Edward! He would have shot her again!"_

"_Where did you get that gun anyway?" _

Finding it almost impossible to hear any more of the conversation from the upstairs bedroom, I quickly slipped into a pair of Soffee shorts and a yellow T-shirt and made my way downstairs, fast I could with my incapability.

"I… I found it… in Carlisle's room…" Emmett was saying.

"Put it back, now!" Edward ordered. "We'll talk about this later, when the police get here."

"Police?" I spoke up, limping cautiously over to him. "Why… when are they… coming?"

"Actually…" Edward said, scratching the back of his neck nervously, as if avoiding something. "I was hoping you'd sleep a while longer. I don't want to worry you, but the guys down at the station want to ask us a couple of questions. Standard stuff about the recent… occurrences."

I nodded my understanding. "When?"

"I'm not exactly sure…"

The doorbell rang. I was beginning to dread that sound.

**A/N: Just a quick update. The next chapter will be BIG, I assure you. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Some people say not to get your hopes up, but I say aim high! So how about we shoot for… eight review for this chapter? Can you do that for me? Please, if you have read this chapter, review. Especially if you want a quick update. : ) Much love,**

**C.J.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I have been working on this chapter for days, but I have not updated very quickly because… well… you guys aren't reviewing. Please, please, if you read this chapter, take a little time out of your very busy schedule and REVIEW. It'll make my day. Chapter title from Switchfoot's "Dare You to Move".**

**Part Fifteen**

**Welcome to Existence**

"Excuse me, Ms. Swan?" the officer, whose name plate read "Steve Jackson" asked, peering through the front door.

"Yes?" I said tiredly, as he closed the front door behind him.

"I need to have a word with you, if I may," he stated, pulling a notepad and a black pen out of his front pocket. "_Privately._"

I looked up at Edward, standing beside me, his hand in mine, hesitantly. "I… I don't think… well, you see… er… I'm…"

"I think what Bella is trying to say is that she isn't allowed anywhere without me," he quickly saved me. "Doctor's orders." Steve looked skeptical for a moment, but eventually answered,

"Very well then. May I?" He pointed to the couch positioned in the middle of the room, and Edward nodded.

"Of course."

Edward and I sat together, obviously, and Steve sat on the arm chair opposite us. "So, Ms. Swan," he began. I fidgeted nervously, avoiding his curious gaze. "Can you tell me about the recent… events that have taken place here at the Cullen residence?" I didn't bother asking how he knew the Cullens lived here. Being the chief's daughter, I knew fully well that in a little place like Forks, they knew everyone.

"Bella," I corrected him timidly. "And yes… You see… Jacob has always had a thing for me…. Though I couldn't tell you why. He's not a bad person, per say… He's just been a bit troubled ever since Edward and I started… seeing each other…" A lump rose in my throat, and Edward looked at me, concerned. "And Emmett… Emmett… I love Emmett like my own brother, officer… but he… it was just…"

Apparently, Edward knew why I was indecisive. "Emmett shot Jacob," he offered. "Purely out of defense for Bella. He held a gun to her head. I… I would have done it, too."

I smiled, despite the many tears that were rapidly rolling down my cheeks. "Handker-" Steve started to offer, but Edward was already clearing them away with his thumb. "Erm… anyway… You said Emmett was Edward's brother?"

When had I said that? "I… yes, he is? But how is that relevant?"

He shook his head, as if mulling over the question silently. "Nothing, I suppose. That will be all for now. I'll let you know if we have any leads."

"Thank yo- WAIT!" I gasped slightly. "Leads on what. That's the whole story, what I just told you!"

"Surely you've heard," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Heard _what?_" Edward demanded, jumping to his feet defensively. I stood up slowly behind him.

"Well about… about the stalker…"

My breath caught. I looked to Edward for answers, but he looked as awestruck as I felt. "What are you talking about?"

"There have been… calls to the station, asking for… for you, Bella…" His hand wandered to my shoulder, and I shuddered, feeling Dr. Collins's touch all over again. Edward growled. "They go by… let's see…" He flipped through his official-looking notebook. "'Jack and Jill'. That's what they call themselves. They call every few hours or so, demanding that we tell them your location."

A chill raced up my spine. I shivered, my knees buckling. "But that means… Jacob… before he… he knew that Emmett would…"

Steve nodded understandingly. "That's the conclusion we keep coming to as well. But don't worry, Bella." Suddenly I regretted asking him to use my first name. it sounded so… creepy when he said it that way. "I will personally ensure that you are safe at all times."

But of course, I didn't need his help. I knew that Edward would stop at nothing to find these perpetrators, and once he did find them, there would be some major explaining and possibly… a bit more. I felt the sudden urge to dismiss the police immediately. I needed to be alone with Edward, to feel his comforting presence, undisturbed by this outside force. I wanted him gone.

Fortunately, I did not have to ask him to leave. Moments later, I could see that Edward, too, was growing weary. "Please, feel free to stop by anytime," he said, pressing him out the door even as he spoke. "Our door is always open. Goodbye, then. Thanks for your help. See you later. Thanks again!"

I swallowed, heaving a huge, wet sigh as soon as he was gone. Edward's arms closed around my shoulders as he sat me down at the kitchen table. I did not blame him. I must have looked much too unstable to stand unaided, let alone walk a straight line.

"Are you all right, love?" he asked, as if he knew the officer's questions would upset me.

I shook my head. "No," I admitted. "But I will be. As soon as all of this is over."

"Tired?" he said knowingly.

"Now that, I can honestly say, I am," I giggled as he swooped me up, carrying me bridal-style into the guest bedroom.

**A/N: Please, for the love of all that I good, I beg you, REVIEW this chapter. It is so encouraging to get a lot of reviews for each chapter, and it makes it so, so much easier to update quickly. I already have an idea of what the next chapter will be about, so if you're curious, you liked this part, or even if you loathed it, please let me know. Also, if you have any suggestions for the upcoming chapters, please feel free to REVIEW and tell me. Much thanks,**

**C.J. : )**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: All right, so I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked for the first chapter, but you guys are reviewing! That's great! Thank you soooo much to those of you that actually read and took the time to review. It means so, so much to me. You have no idea how much easier it is to update so quickly with all these reviews. Chapter title from Taylor Swift's "Love Story".**

**Part Sixteen**

**Romeo, Take Me Somewhere We Can Be Alone**

I woke up the next morning, surprisingly refreshed, and ready to hunt down my so-called stalker. Edward, however, was not so thrilled. "Bella?" he called, rapping lightly on the door, just as I awoke.

"Come in!" I giggled, stretching, stifling a yawn. I was _not _going to sleep away another day. It simply wasn't an option.

"Urgh," he groaned, walking in, a box in his hands. "_Must_ you be so ecstatic about this… investigation?"

"What's that?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Later," he promised, leaning over the bed for a good-morning kiss. "May I?"

"But of course, Mr. Cullen," I said in a high, mock-British voice, scooting over to make room for him next to me. He sat, placing the box on the night table, where it sat, unspoken of.

"Are you feeling all right today, love?" he asked, changing the mood in the room at once. He stretched his arm around my shoulders, and I winced at the bandage, the constant reminder that this was far from a normal day.

"Fine, Edward," I lied. "How about you? You don't seem very happy about this. I know it's a sensitive situation… but…"

"I'm good, Bella," he said. "Really, I am. And I'm here for you. One thousand percent. Ready to go down now?"

I hesitated.

"What is it, Bella?"

"Could we… could you… Do you think we could just sit here for a moment. I'm not sure if I'm… ready, yet?" I pleaded.

"Of course, love. I was thinking the same thing," he admitted, smiling that crooked, toothy smile that made me weak at the knees.

I sat up, staring at him expectantly, and watched him reposition himself as well. "So…. Want to… talk?" I asked.

"I guess," he shrugged. That didn't sound like a "yes" to me.

"Me either," I said. He chuckled. It was true. Just plain talking did not seem like the appropriate way to spend time with the one you loved. Words just couldn't explain everything Edward and I yearned to tell each other.

Before I could completely collect my thoughts, he was kissing me again, the kind of "Notebook" kiss every girl dreamed of. My arms, which had been resting on my knees only seconds ago, wrapped themselves around his back, and I held tight. The sun rose behind us, making the brilliant light that shone through the window dance around us.

I broke the kiss first, as usual, stopping only because I was coughing and sputtering. "What is it, Bella?" Edward asked, as I knew he would. "Are you all right?"

"Nope," I smiled. "I'm wonderful. What did I ever do to deserve you, Edward Cullen?"

A grin broke out across his perfect face, spreading from ear to ear. "Everything, love."

We stayed like that, his arms around me, my head resting on his defined chest, staring at the sunrise for hours. It was truly the perfect way to begin the day.

TNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEB

"Bella, love, please wake up," Edward's playful voice woke me for the second time that day. I lifted my head a bit and suddenly remembered how I'd gotten there: Edward and I had kissed, and been sitting there. I had grabbed a pillow and put it in his lap… and I must have fallen asleep that way.

"I'm up, I'm up," I said, swatting him. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Bells, but we've got to get going. They wanted us down at the station today. To listen to the recordings of the so-called 'stalkers' to see if we could identify their voices," he reminded me gently.

"Yes, I remember. Let's get going." I jumped out of bed, careful not to fall right back down, and grabbed my jeans and a jacket. "I'm gonna go in the bathroom and change real quick. Meet you downstairs in five?"

"Very well," he agreed, leaving my alone to change.

I danced into the adjoined bathroom, feeling like Sandy from Grease. I could not imagine a more magnificent way to spend the morning… and afternoon, really. I slipped on a pair of tightly-fit skinny jeans and a turquoise baby doll top, adrenaline _still _coursing through my body from the kiss. As soon as I stepped into my size-six silver ballet flats, a confused voice- unmistakably Edward's- echoed throughout the house:

"Bella, can you come down here for a minute? I think someone wants to talk to you before we leave," he said.

**A/N: Cliffy!! Ooooh! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW if you want to find out what happens. Sorry if the part about Grease was a bit cheesy. I was listening to "Hopelessly Devoted to You" while I wrote this chapter, and once it popped into my head, I couldn't NOT include it in here. Haha. Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing every chapter. I really appreciate it, and I would appreciate it even more if more people actually did it. Lol. Much love,**

**C.J.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! I am sooo sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. I was planning on updating wayyy earlier today, but today was my cousin Olivia's first birthday party. She's ah-dorable. But again, I'm sorry. That is no excuse. Chapter title from Colbie Caillat's "Bubbly".**

**Starts in My Toes**

"You're the worst, Bella Swan," Jessica confronted me as soon as I got downstairs. I didn't even _have _to ask. I knew as soon as I saw her what she was here for.

"Jess, let me expl-"

"I cannot believe you did this to me you… you…" she sputtered. I braced myself for whatever insults she could think of. I deserved them, after all.

"Jessie, I'm _really _sorry! But if you'll just give me a chance to expla-" I tried again.

"No way! I don't care what you have to say, you can't change my mind," she argued. I felt like crying, but I would not allow myself to break down in front of her. Edward stood beside me silently. I looked up at his emotionless face, and suddenly I knew what I had to do.

"_Please, _Jess. Just give me twenty minutes. I'll take you out to Mickey D's," I offered, knowing full well she couldn't resist my offer.

"Well…" She tapped her chin with her index finger in consideration. "Okay. But you've got twenty minutes. And we're taking _your_ car."

"Fine with me," I agreed. "Wait…"

Edward walked over to the wooden rack nailed to the wall beside the door and tossed me the keys to his Volvo wordlessly.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but this is really important to me," I whispered. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I'll meet you at the station in an hour. Oh, and Bella!"

"Yes?"

"Be careful. Drive carefully. And don't trip over anything. Oh, and if you see Jacob or any of his friends, make sure you call my cell, and…" he rambled.

"EDWARD!" I interrupted, giggling quietly. "I'll be fine. See you in an hour." I couldn't help but notice how understanding he was.

"Okay. I trust you. Bye Bells. Love you!" he said.

"Love you too," I mumbled, returning his goodbye kiss. Jessica glared at me. This was going to be harder than I thought.

TNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEB

"Okay. Talk," Jessica ordered, choosing a secluded booth in the far corner, next to a small, foggy window. "I'm listening."

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath before I began. "You see, when I was in the hospital, Edward visited me every day. I would have never dreamed that even thought about me that way… It was so unexpected, the first time he… he… kissed me. And I really do love him, Jessie. I'm not going to break it off with him. But I came here with you because I wanted to try and make amends. I'm really, really, really sorry."

"Okay. I forgive you."

"I thought you'd be mad. I understand if you hate me, but I had to try… What did you just say?"

"I forgive you," she repeated. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much, Jess. Coming back to school next Monday will be sooooo much easier knowing that at least one person doesn't hate me," I admitted.

"How could I hate you after you bought me this succulent chicken sandwich?" she joked, holding it up so I could see the chicken, lettuce, mayonnaise, and pickles. "It's marvelous!"

I laughed. "Thank you so much, Jess. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I know. But don't sweat it. There will be other Edward Cullens. I just have one question for you," she said, taking another bite.

"What's that?" I wondered aloud.

"How great a kisser is he?" she asked, only half joking.

"Ummm… are you sure you want me to answer that?" In truth, a couple of answers came to mind, such as amazing, magnificent, entrancing, and breathtakingly wonderful.

"Yeah, I do, Bella. I really do. You have no idea how long it's been since I've heard giddy schoolgirl stories. And besides, like I said, other Edward Cullens will come along," she begged.

I shook my head. "Not for me, there won't."

"Maybe you're right. But still… Just answer the question!"

"All right, all right," I said, lifting my hands in mock surrender. "He's… great. incredible, actually. And I feel so… safe. More than ever before. He loves me. And it's nice to be, and feel, loved. Especially by Edward."

She gazed off into space, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Oh, how romantic! It's like… your life is turning into a romance novel or something!"

My eyes rolled into the back of my head. "Whatever."

Never, in my entire life, would I admit that she, Jessica Stanley, was exactly right. Edward was my fairytale. He was perfect.

**A/N: Hope you liked that little filler chapter. The next one is when Bella and Edward have to go back to school. And when they go to the radio station to try and determine the mysterious stalker-type person. Ooooooh. Freaky. Haha. PLEASE, can we try and get as many reviews for this chapter as the last one? I was soooo happy to see how much feedback I got on the last chapter. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Until next update,**

**C.J.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you guys for the sweet reviews from those of you who ACTUALLY review. I understand if you don't have free time and you've got to run after you read this chapter, but if you have a minute after you get done reading, please post a review, even if it's just a single word. Chapter title borrowed from "Help You Fly", an original song by yours truly. (That means I wrote it. Lol.)**

**Part Eighteen**

'**Till You Find Your Way**

"Where have you been, Bells?" Edward asked, concerned, as he jumped up from his swiveling chair next to the sound board. "I've been here for… at least half an hour. Are you all right? Did you run into Jacob? Are you hurt?"

I laughed inwardly, blessing Edward's genuine concern. "I'm fine," I said, taking off my long, pink-and-red plaid winter coat and hanging it on the back of a vacant chair. "I'm so sorry I'm late. Jess and I lost track of time… Really, Edward, I'm sorry."

"It's all good," a skinny, limbic nerd said, dismissing it with a flick of his bony hand.

"Umm… You must be…" In truth, I had no idea who he was, but I felt, for some reason, that I should.

"Marty Maniac," he finished, holding out his hand. I shook it nervously, afraid that at any moment his hand would turn into a human, flesh-looking body part. It did not. The aliened, pale "hand" remained unchanging.

"Bella Swan," I introduced myself, forcing myself not to gag when he kissed my hand.

Edward cleared his throat suggestively, saving me just as I was about to swat him away. "Right," Marty, the radio deejay for the local station, corrected himself. "I guess you'll want to hear the recordings, then." He looked at Edward, shaking a bit at his angry glower.

"_Please,_" Edward said. I giggled quietly, taking my seat beside Edward, who embraced me almost immediately. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Isabella Marie Swan."

I nodded, noting the seriousness in his tone. "I really am sorry."

"I forgive you, love," he grinned, draping his arm around my shoulders. "Just don't do it again."

Now it was Marty's turn to be uncomfortable. He trudged across the room silently and shoved a cassette tape into the player. "The stalker," he reminded us.

"Right. Let's get to it. Bella's got to get loads of sleep for school tomorrow," he said, not bothering to move his arm away from me, for which I was glad.

"Whatever," Marty muttered. "Here's the first one." He hit play.

"_Bella Swan, if you're listening to this, we're coming for you. And you too, Cullen. You'll pay for what your stupid brother did to Jake,_" the first recording said. The voice was incredibly familiar, but I could not put my finger on its owner.

"That's the end of the first one. It was fairly unimportant," Marty noted.

"Unimportant?" Edward snarled. "Yeah, it's totally no big deal. My girlfriend got shot, as did I, and now two of the idiot's friends are threatening us. No big deal."

"I _meant _compared to the others," he mumbled, taking the tape out and turning it to the other side before forcing it back into the player and pressing the 'play' button again.

"_You'll never believe what I found when I was in your charming little guest room at the Cullen's the other day, Bella," _another, distinctly familiar voice crackled. I shivered. Edward's grip on my shoulder tightened slightly. "_Bet you didn't even know I was in there, didya? Yeah, well, I'm just that good. Anyway, that little journal of Renee's, it's in our possession now. And you can tell your little boyfriend that I _dare _him to try and get it from us. We've got toys, just like the one Jake had. Only we're a little but looser with ours."_

"That's it, Bella!" Edward said, obviously annoyed. "Who could it be? I've never heard that voice before in my life! God, Bella, what are we gonna- Why are you crying, love?"

He was by my side as soon as the tears began to fall, wiping them away with his cook thumbs. I grabbed his hand, pressing it to my face, feeling his skin against mine for a few seconds to strengthen me. "He… Mom's diary… He took it… From my _room _Edward! How… he knows where I am. He'll kill me. At any time that's convenient for him. He'll _kill _me, Edward, and then he'll… he'll…" I hiccupped, another sob rising in my throat.

"Bella, listen to me," he demanded, his voice wavering. "I won't let him hurt you. I won't let Jacob hurt you. Tell me if… Are you scared? Are you insecure? Because I don't want you to feel vulnerable. And I swear, as soon as I find out who these freaks are-"

"Yeah, _they're _the freaks," Marty said under his breath. Edward ignored the incognito comment.

"I'll… I don't know yet. I'm too mad to think straight, love, but I won't let them hurt you. No matter whom they are. Even though, well, we don't exactly know yet…"

"Actually…" I started, straightening up a bit. "I know exactly who they are. I recognized the voices almost immediately…"

**A/N: Uh-oh, so the stalker is someone Bella knows! Sorry if this chapter was kind of short, but this is all I wanted to say for this chapter. The next chapter will be quite lengthy, and it's the one where they go back to school for the first time in… a while. Haha. So make sure to leave a nice little review, even if it's simply "Good" or "Bad". I honestly couldn't care less. Much love,**

**C.J.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! I am soooo sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I had a little… health scare yesterday (the night of which I'd originally intended to post this chapter) and what with the paramedics here, and my parents and siblings running around like crazy, I really didn't have time to update after I recovered. Terribly sorry, like I said before. Chapter title borrowed from "Dare You To Move" (again). Yes, I do love that song.**

**Part Nineteen**

**Everybody Waits For You Now**

"Who is it, Bella?" Edward asked frantically. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"You remember those two friends of Jake's I told you about, the ones from La Push?" I said, choosing to ignore his second question, for which the answer was personal.

"Yeah… I think you said their names were… Crill and Frenby," he recalled incorrectly. I giggled. "Why are you laughing, love? This is serious!"

"Yes, do tell," Marty suggested.

"It's just… their names… It's Quil and Embry, Edward," I corrected him. He laughed at himself.

"Yes, I remember now. What about them?" How could he be so oblivious? Hadn't he been the one that asked the question in the first place? It was so unlike Edward to be forgetful. The radio station air, which smelled faintly of cigarettes and burnt popcorn, must have been affecting him. Why else would he be acting so odd?

"Edward, Dear," I began patiently. "The voices. On the recording, that was them. Quil and Embry."

"Oh. OH!" he exclaimed, suddenly understanding. "Where can I find them?" He looked between Marty and me a couple of times before his eyes settled on my face.

"Well… They go to Forks High. But it won't be that easy. I knew Quil and Embry once. They won't be at school. It's too dangerous," I explained.

He nodded. "You're right."

"Right you are," Marty added randomly.

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward roll his spasmodically. It would've been funny, under other circumstances, of course.

"What are we gonna do, Bells?" he asked, covering my hand with his, all the while pretending not to see Marty coughing suggestively at us.

"I…" I didn't have the slightest idea. It's not like I'd ever been in a similar situation before. "I guess we'll just have to wait it out. See what happens. Keep our ears open for information as to where they're 'hiding'."

"Is that really what you want to do?" he asked, clasping his hands behind my back as he embraced me.

"No," I admitted bitterly. "But it's basically all we _can _do. For now, at least."

TNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEB

"BELLA!" Angela squealed, hugging me until I could no longer breathe. She released me after a good thirty seconds, but as soon as I was free, Jessica did the same.

After about ten minutes of embracing and filling each other in on the latest meaningless gossip , and then embracing again the study hall bell rang. We were out of time. "Bummer," I said sarcastically. "Now I'll never get to hear about Mike and Breanna. How… fortuitous."

Jess rolled her eyes, smiling softly. "It's all right, Bella. We'll just fill you in at lunch."

And with a devilish laugh, she was off, Angela following close behind.

I was relieved to have ten minutes before my next class- the only alone time I'd had since the day began. But I had expected it, so it was no big deal when all of my friends attacked me with questions, condolences, and greetings. I was fairly prepared.

"Hello, Beautiful," a sweet, familiar voice sang, covering my eyes with his cool hands. "Guess who."

"Lemme see… Could you possibly be… Edward Cullen?" I teased, lifting them off of my face.

"Right you are, milady!" he said, kissing me fully on the lips. As per usual, my body tingled, sending my nerves into shock.

"Mmmm… Edward," I groaned, embarrassing myself on a new level, even for me. He didn't seem to mind… Rather, he didn't particularly seem to notice. I guess he'd gotten used to my mild stupidity and awkwardness by then.

"Listen, Bella, I need to tell…"

"WAIT! Edward… I… It's… I need to tell you something important," I interrupted.

"Well, can it wait, love? This is also… pretty important," he pleaded. I knew it must be by the look in his eyes, but still I could not let this slip.

"No, Edward, I mean it demands immediate attention," I said.

"Bella, you're starting to worry me," he said concernedly. "What's happening? Are you all right?"

I nodded, not quite sure if I was or not. "I don't think you're gonna believe this…"

"What is it, love?" he inquired. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and then it hit me…

**A/N: Oh, how's that for a cliff hanger? Congrats to TwilightFan101 for correctly guessing the stalker! You win a year's supply of virtual cheesecake! Good for you. Haha. However, on a more serious note, this story needs more reviews. Please, please, please make sure that if you are reading this chapter, you leave a review. This makes the story prosperous, gains more readers' attention, and makes it easier to update frequently. Please help out. Leave a one-word review, if you must, but at least leave something. Much thanks. Until we meet again,**

**C.J.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Wow! I'm just… speechless. Thank you guys for ALL of those wonderful reviews on the last chapter. I got a few comments about my little "health scare", and it was no big deal. Apparently it has something to do with my blood sugar. But I'm not too private about it. Thanks for asking! : ) Chapter title borrowed from "Help You Fly" by yours truly. (That means I wrote it, in case you didn't know. Haha.)**

**Part Twenty**

**Help You Fly**

"Seriously, Bella, what is it?" Edward asked, his hands on either side of my face.

"I forgot… It just seemed normal… I feel so stupid… But it was natural…" I rambled. Edward looked confused.

"What are you talking about? What seemed natural?" he prodded.

I pressed my forefingers to my temples, racking my brain. "This morning… in study hall… I… I looked out of the door… and I could have sworn I saw… but I couldn't have… they would never…"

Just then, I was them. Again. Walking straight toward Edward and me, plain as day. I rubbed my eyes, making sure that they did not deceive me. Was it possible? Were Quil and Embry _actually _making their way down the hallway today, as if nothing had happened at all? Could they _be _so stupid? Would they be?

"Oh, good afternoon, Bells," Embry said, grinning wickedly as he passed me. Edward tensed.

"See you on the flip side, Isabella," Quil remarked, following Embry closely.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked. Then I remembered that he had never actually seen them before.

"That. Was. Quil. And. Embry," I said slowly.

"What are they doing here?" he whispered hoarsely.

"No. Idea," I answered.

"They… If it was them…"

"It was," I interrupted. "I'm sure of it."

"…Then why on Earth would they be back at school?" he finished. I shrugged.

"But whatever it is they're planning…" I shuddered at the thought. I had known Quil and Embry to be _quite _mischievous, and equally fine planners. "I don't think I want to know."

TNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEB

"So basically what you're saying is that… we've got… criminals… in out midst?" Jess reasoned.

I nodded, not exactly in a humorous mood. "Quil and Embry. That's exactly what I'm suggesting." Edward, of course, was silent.

"That's… in credible!" she exclaimed. "I grew up with them… but I never thought… I can't believe I never saw it."

"Saw what?" the usually nosy Angela butted in, taking her seat to the right of Jessica at our regular table.

"Nothing, Angie," Jessica said. "It's none of your business."

"Excuuuuuse me," she said, shoving her mystery meat around with a plastic fork. "But I was _talking _to _Bella_."

This was starting to get on my nerves, but in a familiar, comforting sort of way. Lunch was exactly the same as it had been before I was hospitalized, with the exception of Edward, who had, obviously, been admitted a seat at our "exclusive" table.

"I spent lots of summers at La Push with Quil and Embry. Since I was nine," I said, continuing the previous conversation. After all, Angela was the biggest gossip around, and she was bound to find out sooner or later.

"Yeah, I've been going to school with them for a while too," Angela piped up. I could tell she was drinking this up, piecing the story together in her mind.

"So why would they do that? Send the recordings, I mean," Jessica wondered aloud.

"I've been thinking the same thing, Jess," I said, "and the only conclusion I've come to is that they did it for Jacob. Rather, they're _doing _it for Jacob."

"What do you mean 'doing'?" Angela asked.

"They won't stop now," Edward spoke up solemnly. "Why should they? They don't believe they have anything to lose."

I shook my head. "Edward's right. i… I can't be sure they won't try and break into my room… or… or…"

"No," Edward said firmly. "They won't."

I didn't have to ask. I knew why.

Angela and Jessica exchanged funny looks, like they didn't follow where the conversation had gone. I didn't blame them. How would they understand. It was a true "had to be there" moment.

"Well, whatever happens, we've got your back, you know," Angela said.

"Yeah, you know it," Jessica added, slapping her a high five. "Ange and I are here, if you ever wanna talk, Bella."

"I know," I smiled gratefully. "And I love you guys for it. But I'd rather not tell you anything else from here on out. Edward agrees."

They looked at me unanimously, their expressions a mixture of hurt and confusion.

"Why not?" Angela asked quietly. "We won't ever tell, Bella."

"No, that's not it," I assured her. "It's really for you. I am in this really deep now… and I tried to get Edward to stay out of it, too… I don't want him getting hurt because of me…" I gazed at Edward, a pained look in my eyes, before continuing. "But it's obvious that he won't back down. And I'm thankful I don't have to go through this alone…"

"You're never alone, love," he whispered in my ear.

"But I don't want you guys getting hurt through this. So thank you for all of your help. I hope you don't… hate me."

Angela crossed her arms in front of her chest, but Jessica was shaking her head. "We don't hate you, Bella. We understand. You're just trying to protect us."

"Thanks, Jess. That's why… Oh my…"

**A/N: There you are, folks. Another cliffy. Haha. Good luck with that. But remember, the more reviews I get, the faster the update. I think this chapter is one of the longest in this story, so that means we should get a couple extra reviews, right? Right. Virtual cheesecake for all reviewers! And thank you soooo much for the many, many reviews on the last chapter. I love you guys,**

**C.J.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Ninety reviews! Woot! I am extremely excited about that. Hey, here's a thought: How about we shoot for a hundred this time? If you read this chapter, please, please, please review. It is greatly appreciated, and, as I have often said before, it makes it so much easier to update. The chapter title for this is just random… (Okay, maybe not THAT random. ; ) **

**Part Twenty-One**

**Dazzling Me Frequently**

Edward turned to face the direction in which I was looking, mouth agape, as Quil and Embry sauntered carelessly to a lunch table. He let out a low, ferocious growl that made Jessica jump. "What are they doing here?" Angela though aloud.

"I wish I knew the answer to that," I said offhandedly. "They're so… obvious. It's like they don't expect us to go back to the police… Like…"

"Like they're in control of the police," Edward finished the thought.

"Yeah… Like they… Oh, no," I whispered, the blood draining from my face.

"Bella, what is it?" Edward asked worriedly.

"They must have… Edward, they have Charlie!" I began to panic. What could they do with him? I was sure he knew nothing about Jacob, but if they had been to his house… they would have filled him in for sure! So the reason he hadn't called… It must have been true. My heartbeat accelerated dangerously, as I leapt up from the table. "I've got to go. Edward, I'll be back… I need to go check on Charlie…"

"And how are you planning on getting there?" he asked pointedly. Drat! I had conveniently forgotten the fact that he had been offering to drive me to school ever since I had been staying with the Cullens.

"Fine," I said. He looked relieved that I'd given up without a fight. As if! "Give me your keys."

He looked dumbfounded. "No way, Bella."

"Right," I muttered sarcastically. "Wouldn't wanna hurt the Volvo."

"Bella, I couldn't care less about my _car_," he said. "I'm only worried about you. And, considering the recent… situations, I am _not_, under any circumstances, going to let you out of my sight."

"Come on, then," I mumbled. "We've got to hurry."

"Don't worry, we'll take your trays as soon as we're finished," Angela offered when she saw my eyes avert to the half-empty plates of food.

"Thanks, guys," I said, "We owe you big time!"

TNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEB

"Dad?" I shouted, pulling the key out of the lock as Edward and I stepped into the eerily quiet house. "Dad, where are you? Ow!"

"What is it?" Edward whispered, grabbing my hand.

"I stepped on my toe," I admitted sheepishly.

"Mmm, M-mm!" a distinct, mumbling sound could be heard.

"Dad?"

"Charlie?"

"M-mm! M-mmmm!" What was he saying? And a better question was: Where on _Earth _was he?

"It sounds like he's calling us," Edward noted. "It's like… 'Bella, Edward!'"

I nodded. "But where is it coming from?" Suddenly, it hit me. "The bedroom!"

Edward and I took the stairs two at a time. "Dad!" I shouted, and the mumbling could be heard again, this time much closer. I struggled, pulling on the unmoving doorknob with all of the strength I could muster.

"Bella, calm down!" Edward begged, pulling me away gently.

He squared his shoulders, bound forward, and knocked the door clean off its hinges. I gasped. "Bella!" Charlie breathed as Edward quickly worked at the ropes the tied him to the chair. "Bella, Edward, I'm so glad you're here. Those boys… I thought I recognized him… They said they were looking for you, honey! Oh, Edward, how can I thank you for taking care of my little girl?"

"No thanks needed," he said, undoing the final knot. Charlie jumped up, wringing his hands nervously.

"Are you… Are you safe, Honey? Do you want to go back to Phoenix?"

I considered it. No, of course I didn't want to go back to Phoenix. How could I, when Edward was still here? I shook me head.

"No, Dad. I'm fine. Quil and Embry and Jacob would follow anyway. Besides, I've never felt so safe in my life," I almost-smiled, glancing at Edward. He was almost smiling too. "You, on the other hand, are not safe."

"You're right, I know," Charlie agreed. "But I'm not worried about me. You take care of you, Bells. I'll lay low for a while. Thank you for saving me, and, again, for taking such great care of my baby girl."

"My pleasure." Now it was Edward's turn to grin. I wished for him to kiss me; I could not stand to go this long without feeling his lips on mine, but Charlie would immediately withdraw his choice and _make _me go back to Mom and Phil.

"I love you, Dad," I said finally, embracing him, a single tear running down my ruddy face.

"I love you, too, Bella," he whispered. "I'll be seeing you."

**A/N: Again, thank you guys so, so, SO much for the wonderful reviews. Ten for this chapter, pretty please, so I can have one hundreeeedddd! I love you guys,**

**C.J.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't get quite as many reviews on the last chapter as I was shooting for, but that's fine. At least three or four people like where this story is going… So, I got my Twilight tickets? Did you? I am like, dead excited. All I have to say is the movie better be as good as my precious series! Haha. Chapter title borrowed from Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown's "No Air".**

**Part Twenty-Two**

**I Walked, I Ran, I Jumped, I Flew**

"It was great of Charlie to just let you stay with us like that," Edward said, hands grasping the steering wheel, his eyes on the road stretching in front of us. "He has started to let- Bella, what is it?" His eyes strayed from the road, looking, instead, at my trembling hands.

"I-I-I don't know, E-Edward!" I sobbed, my heart beating uncharacteristically fast by now. "I… my heart… and I can't… I'm shaking!"

"I can see that, Baby," he said, obviously struggling to stay calm. "Do you need me to pull over? Are you sick?"

I shook my head; tear after tear rolling onto my pale face. "I need… hospital… Take me to the hospital!" I ordered, almost completely inaudible. Fortunately, Edward was incredibly good at reading my mind, and, ironically, my lips.

"On my way, Bells!" He sped up significantly, which was not particularly good, seeing as the speedometer was already ticking past seventy.

"Edward! Slow down!" I warned, but I had spoken only a fraction of a second too late.

A bright light flashed behind us, and Edward pulled over, cursing under his breath. "Sir, do you realize that you were going over forty miles over the limit?" the officer asked, as soon as Edward had his window down. My heartbeat accelerated, if that was even possible. I was hyperventilating.

"I had no idea, Officer," he said hurriedly. "But-"

"I'm going to have to give you a ticket," he continued. I sobbed, pressing my hand to my pulsating heart. This did not go unnoticed by Edward. The policemen, however, conveniently missed it.

"That's fine, Officer!" Edward blurted. "But I've got to go!"

"I'm going to need to see your license and registration first, please." He stuck out a large, clammy hand, in which Edward placed his papers, sighing deeply in frustration.

"Are you gonna make it, love?" he asked, all of the color drained from his face. "Because if you need to go now, I'll leave _now_. They have to understand. You come first. Please help me here, Bella!"

"I… it's… they… you… we…" I tried, but I was crying too hard. My head began to spin, and I gripped the leather seat. I struggled greatly to fill my lungs with air, my blood pumping faster than I'd even imagined possible. I coughed.

Edward grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly. I tried to tell him I loved him… Or that I needed him… or _anything. _But I could not speak. I inhaled with tremendous effort, a sharp pain stinging my lungs. I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Oh, that is _it_," Edward mumbled, slamming his foot down hard on the gas pedal. I screamed again, but this time out of pure instinct. His hand found mine again as we sped away from the police officer. "Stay with me, Bella."

I nodded hysterically, gripping his hand with such force that I felt sure I'd break it. I breathed in and out once more; this time bracing myself for the sharp pain that I knew was inevitable. "Edward," I whispered, my voice cracking. "It… it hurts."

He was also nodding. "What hurts, sweetheart?"

"It all does," I admitted, pressing his cool hand to my burning cheeks. He flinched, but left his hand where it was, rubbing circles on my skin with his thumb.

"It's at least one o' five," he told me. I covered his gently moving hand with my own, trying to refrain from panicking. I had been told it only made situations like this more complicated. No, I would relax. Edward was with me. And soon, I would be in the safe, capable hands of the hospital doctors.

Oh, that was definitely not good. "Edward?" I spoke again.

"Yes, love?" he soothed. My head pounded.

"I can't… brea-"

My head hit the airbag in front of me as I took my last breath before blacking out.

TNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEB

"Bella, can you hear me?" I awoke, drowsily, to the sound of that angelic voice, beckoning me back into consciousness.

"E-Edward?" I reached out, and he quickly took my hand.

"I'm here, Bella. I need you to talk to me some more," he begged, and he sounded close to tears. "_Please, _Bella?"

"I… can't," I cried, defeated.

"Yes, you can," he replied, his voice firm but calming at once. "You can do it, love. Do you feel alright?"

I did my best to nod reassuringly, but, apparently, Edward was not convinced. "Fine." My throat felt dry.

"Water, sweetheart?" he asked, passing me a thin paper cup. I lifted it to my mouth, drinking slowly. "What hurts?"

"Nothing much," I said, this time much louder. "I just needed water." I laughed quietly.

He stared at me, unblinking, for a moment. "Bella, don't scare me like that," he finally whispered. "What happened? I was worried to death."

"I don't know, Edward," I mumbled, the humor disappearing from my voice entirely.

"Well, Bella, it looks like you were very lucky," Dr. Collins said, bursting through the door.

"Some people would knock," Edward muttered, refusing to let go of my hand. I silently thanked him for this.

Either Dr. Collins did not hear him, or he pretended not to. "A few more minutes and you could have… well…"

Edward tensed beside me. I put on a brave face. "Well then it's a good thing we got here when we did, isn't it?"

He nodded. "A very good thing."

"So… what is it, Doctor?" Edward asked curiously.

"What is what?" he replied innocently, staring at my exposed leg. I shifted uncomfortably, and, at this, Edward pulled the sheet over it.

"Well, you came bursting in here like the building was on fire," he said pointedly, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. "So what did you have to say?"

"Ahh, yes," he said, as if he'd just remembered something important. "We've run a couple of tests, and I think we've figured out what's wrong with Bella…"

**A/N: Oooh, major cliffy! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'll update this chapter at one hundred reviews. Please, guys, if you have even a second, stop and review. I would really appreciate it. Also, if you have any ideas, let me know. I've already figured out the "mysterious illness", but other than that, I'm fair game. I love you guys buckets,**

**C.J.**

**P.S: This is officially the longest chapter in this story so far. How bout them apples?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: You guys TOTALLY caught me off guard with the whole "reviewing unbelievably fast" thing. I am so proud of you! I actually had no choice but to update. Honestly, I thought it was going to take a while. But you guys reviewed like your life depended on it! Haha. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. Chapter title borrowed from the magnificent Miss Kellie Pickler.**

**Part Twenty-Three**

**Don't You Know You're Beautiful?**

"Well?" Edward suggested.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it's confidential," Doctor Collins explained, as if talking to a four-year-old.

"Right," Edward agreed, standing up and kissing my cheek. "I'll be back, Bells."

I gasped, reaching out a ghastly white hand to grab his wrist. "Don't leave me." I tugged on his arm, pulling him back to my side. "If Edward can't know, then I don't care to know either."

Doctor Collins recoiled, looking purely dumbfounded. "You… You love him _that _much?"

"I do," I said, ignoring the defeated look in his eyes. "More than you could know."

"Very well." He looked on, a determined expression on his face now. "I think you had a panic attack. That is, erm, studies show that you may have been eliciting some hallucinated symptoms…"

"What are you trying to say, Doctor?" Edward wondered.

He was ignored. "Bella, were you thinking about something that upset you when you started breathing hard?" He closed what little space there was between us, reaching out to pat my shoulder.

I tried to shrug away from him. "Yeah," I admitted, resisting the urge to break down in tears. I glanced at Edward, and he held my gaze. "I was thinking about Jacob."

Edward hissed, shoving Doctor Collin's hand away from me. "Let's go, Bella."

I stared at him skeptically. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Just… Can we go, please? I've got somewhere I want to take you," he begged. "Besides, we can go home, and Carlisle can give you twice the service with none of the sexual harassment!"

Apparently, Doctor Collins had not noticed, until that point, that he was offending Edward with his behavior. "Why, whatever do you mean, Mr. Cullen?" he asked with heavy mock innocence. "Like _this_?" He made a point of brushing my arm with his hand roughly. I grimaced.

"That's it!" Edward shouted, grabbing the doctor's shoulders firmly. "I swore I wouldn't tell anyone about your 'troubling past', but that was for my sake, not yours!"

He jumped back, glancing fervently between Edward and I. "I-I-I-I don't know what you mean!" he stuttered, shaking violently.

"I think you do," Edward argued, his voice eerily calm. "So if you don't mind, Bella and I will take our business elsewhere!"

"Actually, I _do."_ He tore across the room, ripping the IV out of my skin. I screamed, once again, this time for the physical pain. Flashes of Jacob, Quil, and Embry bounced around in my head. I broke out in a cold sweat. All at once I saw Jacob, firing a shot that could have taken my life, Quil and Embry, sneering as they passed Edward in the hall, and Jacob, again, holding me at gunpoint, helpless.

"What are you _doing_?" Edward was yelling, as I felt Doctor Collin's skinny arms wrap around me. I tried feebly to push him away, but I was weak, oh so weak. He lifted me off of the bed. My hand immediately gravitated to my wrist, which was now bleeding profusely.

I called out to Edward as we rushed down the hall. Something had happened, but I could not tell what. My eyes were heavy, weighed down like bricks. I blinked them open rapidly, trying to make sense of what was happening. Where was Edward? Why was he not coming after us? And, better yet, why did I feel my consciousness slowly dwindling away?

Doctor Collins dropped me somewhere, and in a few seconds I felt the leather seatbelt tighten around me. "We're going for a ride, Bella," he told me, his voice raging with anger.

I did not complain, but I could not if I had wanted to. My tongue felt sticky, like glue, and it clung to the top of my mouth as my eyes struggled to stay open.

He closed the door behind him, and I felt the car accelerating soon after. "I'm going to take you somewhere safe," he promised as soon as we were a safe distance from the hospital. "Away from your stupid, paranoid boyfriend. He doesn't know what he's talking about, you know."

I shook my head, conjuring up the courage to speak. "I love Edward. He loves me. He would never intentionally hurt me."

"You ignorant little…" He cut the sentence off, slapping my face with such force that I automatically tasted the blood in my mouth. "No matter. I'll take you somewhere you can get away from the masochistic leach."

It was then that I decided to give up. I allowed the salty, bitter tears that I had so long been withholding fall quickly from my eyes. I did not stop crying until he pulled into a long, narrow driveway a good two hours later.

"Where are we?" I asked, wiping the shadowy tears away.

**A/N: Okay, short chapter, but I had to get something up after all your wonderful reviews. Next chapter is all planned out, and it should be pretty long. I will update as soon as I can, but I will speed up the process significantly if I get to 110 reviews. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. And that, friends, is all I have to say. Love you guys,**

**C.J.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Wow, you guys. That's all I have to say. I'm speechless. Thank you soooo much for all of the reviews. Can we see if we can get up to ten for this chapter? That would be woooonderful! Did all of you guys like the movie as much as I did? It wasn't as good as the book, of course, but then, when has that ever happened? Chapter title borrowed from the wonderfully talented, highly respected (by me, at least) Jonas Bros!!!**

**Part Twenty-Four**

**Lovebug**

"Where are we?!" I asked again, this time with much more urgency, undoing my seat belt.

"This," he started, stretching out his arm, referring to the vast strip of land that surrounded us, "is a little place I like to call La Push."

I gasped, shaking my head anxiously. "No! I… you… Jake!"

"Yes. Recognize this?" he asked, spinning around and then facing me again, a hand cupped around his mouth. "'_Bella Swan, if you're listening to this, we're coming for you.'_"

I stood staring, mouth agape, afraid to speak for moments. "No! You… bur you said 'we'," I pointed out. He nodded, laughing, a spine-tingling cackle.

"A little something to throw off Cullen's scent. He's a strong one, that boyfriend of yours. It took much effort to tie him up in that chair. And I had to do it so quickly, too." He grinned, obviously proud of himself for overpowering Edward.

"But, I could have sworn it was… Quil, a-and Embry…" I pressed, sinking to my knees, the wet sand soaking through my jeans.

"Oh, they were accomplices in this little endeavor, make no mistake," he said, sitting down beside me. "Actually…" He paused, pushing back his sleeve to look at his watch. "They should be starting in on him right now."

"No!" I shouted automatically, looking wildly at him. "It's me Jacob wants. Leave Edward out of it!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said. "Mr. Black wants Edward out of the picture permanently. You must not cry for him, Bella. He's got… a bit of an advantage. He's definitely strongest of the three, I'll give him that."

But no matter what anyone said to try and console me, I knew it was all a terrible lie. Edward was outnumbered, and that was one of many disadvantages. He was tied down, for one. And I knew, though I hoped against hope to be proven wrong, that Edward could not get himself out of this one.

TNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEBDTNEB

"Now that you're well rested, we've got a couple of errands to run," Doctor Collins said, hovering over me the moment I woke up in the tiny blue tent. I wondered if he ever found time to sleep.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, rubbing my eyes tiredly, looking down at my faded jeans that now bore holes in both knees. I stood, a good foot shorter than he was.

"Well, I thought we could find you a decent place to say, or, at the very least a _home,_" he sniggered.

I stood a bit taller at these words. A house! That was at least an upgrade from this dingy little tent on the beach, right? "Where?"

"Well…" He paced, a wicked grin spreading across his deeply tanned face.

"Doctor!" I said. "Get to the point."

"For starters," he continued, fingering the slight mustache that had begun to grace his face. "I think, considering the circumstances, you should know that I am not, nor have I ever been a doctor _or _a Collins. You may call me Sam. Sam Uley."

I gaped. "Sam… You a-a-and Jake, you guys were friends… but how… how did you… It's still illegal to fake a doctor's license in the state of Washington, right?"

He laughed. "Of course it is, Isabella." I cringed at the use of my full name. "But I found it quite simple to outsmart the co staff members at said hospital. It was a piece of cake. Figuring up a plan to outsmart your boyfriend, now that was a challenge. I am humble enough to admit it."

My thoughts flashed back to Edward, outnumbered, alone. I wanted to cry for him, as I had the night before, but the tears were washed out of my eyes. "What will they do? To Edward, I mean."

He smiled, as if speaking of Edward's demise gave him great pleasure. "Well, I've arranged for them to kill him. Nothing big or too fancy, of course. Don't want him to suffer _too _much. Losing you to Jake will be enough."

"I'll never do it, you know," I said indignantly. "I love Edward. You'll have to kill me first."

"Well, that is always an option," he said, producing a knife about as long as a ruler from his back pocket. "As they say, 'Have it your way.'" He grabbed the knife and held it to my heart.

I backed away from him slowly, my eyes glued to the dagger. "You won't kill me. Jacob wants me alive, I'm sure of it."

"Are you now?" he quizzed, stalking forward still.

I nodded anxiously. "Of course I'm sure. Otherwise he would have killed me that day in the Cullens' yard, instead of _kissing_ me, of all things. He wouldn't have you kill me!"

Sam was inching forward now, and I could feel the cool of the knife even before it touched my skin. "And what on Earth, Isabella Marie Swan, makes you so sure that I answer to Jacob Black?"

I stared back at him, confused. "Earlier… You said 'Mr. Black'…"

"And you assumed that meant _Jacob _Black? I see…" he said. "Dearest Bella, I was referring to Billy Black, not his wretched son. I could care less about the dolt, frankly."

I continued to stare, the knife pressed to my chest, attempting to piece the facts together in my mind. "But Jacob… He tried to kill Edward…"

"For his own selfish reasons. Billy never cared about Eddie, or any of the Cullen freaks, for that matter," he explained, standing his ground. I shook with fear.

"Th-then why d-did you…"

"Have him killed? To ensure that he wouldn't be standing in our way. He's much too difficult an opponent to ignore," he shrugged. "So I did away with him. But enough questions."

I held his gaze fiercely. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean by that is, prepare to die…"

**A/N: Cliffy? Yeah, I think that's a good way to summarize that chapter. Lol. REVIEW and you get the next chapter with great speed. I haven't decided when to end this story yet. I was going to carry on until I got at least two hundred reviews, but it doesn't look like that's EVER going to happen. I'll just have to keep working. Anyway, thanks for the… eight or nine reviews on the last chapter. You guys rock my polka-dotted socks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I don't know what to do to convince you guys to post more reviews, so I guess I'll just have to live with the ones I'm getting. I would definitely like to thank those of you who have been reviewing every chapter. I promise to recognize you guys sometime in a future chapter. : ) Chapter title borrowed from "Just a Dream". (Yes, if you haven't noticed, I usually lean toward the country side of music. I'm from a miniscule town. Don't judge me.)**

**Part Twenty-Five**

**Counting on Forever**

"You wouldn't!" I panted, screaming helplessly.

"What's the point?" he reminded me bitterly. "There's no one around to hear you scream, Bella. It's just _you _and _me_."

"Wh-Why would you do this?" I asked incredulously, trying to stall him.

"Because Jake is my buddy," he explained, making sure to keep in close proximity to me. "You and your boyfriend _were _going to get him into trouble with the law. He doesn't deserve that, Bella. You of all people know that that's not really who he is. He's not really a criminal."

Suddenly, my thoughts flashed back to Edward's chaste words at the hospital. _I swore I wouldn't tell anyone about your 'troubling past', but that was for my sake, not yours! _But that could have meant anything! "One last question?" I begged, eyeing the knife that was now pressed against my throat with pure anxiety.

Sam rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

"Back at the hospital…" I gulped involuntarily, the knife sinking into my skin slightly. I recoiled quickly, grimacing in pain.

"Well, I haven't got all day," he urged, apparently unaware of the injury I'd sustained. "Make it quick then."

I nodded, pressing my forefinger to the long, narrow slit. "Edward said something about a 'troubling past', right? What did he mean by that?"

"That was two questions," he said, and with a flick of his wrist, began to advance toward me again. I closed my eyes, waiting for the reality to sink in. I couldn't make myself watch him as he got closer, closer, and still closer before pressing the cool blade to my chest yet again. I inhaled deeply, taking care not to finish the job myself by breathing in _too _deep.

"So that's it, then?" a sweet, familiar voice asked. I opened my eyes, hoping against hope that I was not mistaken. "You would have just let him kill you?"

Momentarily stunned, Sam backed away, staring; mouth agape, at the new visitor.

"Edward!" I squealed, taking advantage of the opportunity to run straight at him, jumping into his arms and latching my legs around his waste. He smiled at me, peppering my nose, my eyelids, and my jaw with kisses, and then lingering for a moment on my lips. "I thought… I thought you were…"

"Dead?"

"Yeah," I said, tears threatening to spill over my cheeks yet again. "But you didn't. I-I mean… you aren't."

"But you would have let him kill you?" he persisted.

"Yeah," I repeated. "I don't know how to live without you. Besides, I had tried everything. I was completely defenseless."

Before he could further continue the argument, we were rudely reminded of Sam's presence in the tent. "Excuse me, lovers, I hate to break up this little love fest, but you _are _aware that I'm supposed to be _killing_ you, correct?"

"Get behind me, Bella," Edward ordered, placing me back on the ground. I backed up obediently. "On my word…" I waited. After a day and a half on the beach with no food whatsoever, I was definitely in no condition to argue with him.

Sam closed in on the two of us, trying to block the tent's exit to no avail. "Go!" Edward whispered hoarsely. The two of us ran, full speed, out of the giant tent, and immediately, we were surrounded.

"Come out with your hands up," the officer closest to the tent ordered through a bullhorn. "There's no escape."

After a couple of minutes, Sam obviously decided that there was no other possible escape. He exited the tent, leaving the knife and all of his other possessions behind. Two of the policemen stepped forward and handcuffed him, shoving him forcefully into the black-and-white car. I noticed two other guys, Quil and Jacob, already concealed in the cab of the car.

"It's all over, Bella," Edward whispered, wrapping his arms around my waste and kissing my cheek. "The court found enough evidence to sentence them to a lifetime in jail."

"B-But… Embry!" I said, dumbfounded.

"Already in his own little cell and everything," he said. "He was the first to talk. Once the police caught up with him, he sang like a canary."

I smiled in spite of myself. "So that's it then? It's that easy?"

"It's that easy," he said.

"But how did you get away from the hospital? Doctor… I mean _Sam _said that they caught you off guard."

He laughed. "They underestimated me, Bella. It was quite simple, actually."

I smiled again, this time brighter and with more confidence, as Jacob, Sam, and Quil rode out of my life. I felt an enormous weight lift off of my shoulders at this revolution. I was going to make it. _Edward and I_ were going to make it, after all.

**A/N: Okay, so nothing long, but I think this story is almost over. I've already got an idea for another one… So keep on the lookout for the next chapter AND my next Twilight fic. REVIEW! Thank you,**

**C.J.**

**P.S. REVIEW!!**


End file.
